One Crazy Road Trip
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: My original, made from scratch, gender-bender, switcheroony, fanmake of Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin. Doris Deer and Peter Possum were one day to be married. But after being kicked out of town by the leading member of the Trix, Icy, she and a group of friends must race against the clock to get back home to Possum City and save Peter Possum.
1. Prologue and When We Get Married

Inside Virginia State, an unusual looking city that lied on the eastern seaboard was known as Possum City. The city was known for its gigantic pine trees that served as buildings and everything was made of wood. "_This is Possum City, home to the many forest critters that live here_." exclaimed the narrator. _"As you know, two people meet for the first time and fall in love. And later, when the man makes a wedding vow, they are married for life."_

* * *

**Oldiesfan017 Pictures Presents…**

Male singer:** Daaaaaaaaaarlinnnnn', oh-oh-oh,**

**_One Crazy Road Trip_**

**_Based on the MGM/Sullivan-Bluth movie, "The Pebble and the Penguin"_**

Male singer: **When we get married,**

**_Featuring the voice talents of…_**

**_April Winchell as Doris Deer_**

**_Jeff Glenn Bennett as Pith Possum/Peter Possum_**

**We'll have a big celebration,**

**Send invitations to all our friends and relations.**

**_Jim Cummings as Lucky Piquel and Bonkers D. Bobcat_**

**_Frank Welker as Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, and Broderick_**

Chorus: **We'll,**

Male singer: **We'll have a ball,**

C & MS: **Dancing and all,**

**_Charles Adler as T-Bone/Chance Furlong and Officer Light_**

**_Barry Gordon as Razor/Jake Clawson_**

**When we get maaaaried.**

**_Eddie Deezen as Snipes_**

Male singer: **When the bells riii-hing,**

C & MS: **And tell the world I'm taking your hand,**

**_Paul Eiding as Patou_**

**_Martin Short as Stubbs the Clown_**

Male singer: **Folks from all over,**

**Will come to see the wedding we've planned.**

Chorus: **We'll,**

Male singer: **We'll have a ball.**

**_Lisa Ortiz as Icy_**

**_Caren Manuel as Darcy_**

**_Suzy Myres as Stormy_**

C & MS: **Dancing and all,**

Male singer:** When we get maaaaried.**

Chorus: **When we get maaaaried.**

**_And Patric Zimmerman as Obediah the Wonder Raccoon_**

Chorus: **We'll have a time,**

Male singer: **We'll have a time,**

Chorus: **We'll dance and dine,**

**_Music by Louis Febre, Robert Folk, Mark Watters, and John Debney_**

Male singer: **And darlin', we'll be us again.**

Chorus: **We'll have a ball,**

Male singer: **We'll have a ball,**

**_Songs by the Dreamlovers, Barry Manilow, Jules Bass, Ed Bogas, and Desiree Goyette_**

Chorus: **Dancing and all,**

Male singer: **And darlin', we'll be as one,**

**_Screenplay by WileE2005_**

**Just wait and seeeeee,**

**Our wedding day is not very far,**

**_Executive producers: Wherever Girl, and Detective88_**

**Our folks will whisper,**

**And say how lovely we both are,**

**_Produced by JusSonic, Orange Ratchet, and Brekclub85_**

Chorus: **We'll**

Male singer: **We'll have a ball,**

M & CS: **Dancing and aaaaaaaallllllllll,**

**_Directed by Oldiesfan017_**

**When… We…. Get…. maaaaried.**

M & CS:** Oh (Hmm-mmm) oh- oh-oh-ooooooohhhhhh.**

Just as the last verses of the song were sung, there was a shout of "Tally-ho!", and Ed came rushing by pulling his two friends, Edd and Eddy, and a wagonload of camera equipment (as well as tearing down the screen).


	2. A Trio of Purse Thieves

A young woman sat in her office writing her latest story about the time Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow fended off an invasion of wooden robots from Dr. Paul Bunion. She had light green eyes, blonde hair, red lips, and a small nose; she wore a black beret, a white blouse, a black vest, a red necktie, a red skirt, and black pumps. Her name was Doris Deer. _This is the story of two romantic people who came together: Doris Deer and Peter Possum. Doris was a beautiful young woman and a reporter for a great metropolitan tabloid, the Weakly World Horsefeather._

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Possum City, three boys, known as the Eds, pulled up front of the headquarters. "We're here, boys!" shouted Eddy, the ringleader of the group. "Double D, how much did we make?" Double D (or better known as Edd), the smartest leader of the group, calculated how much money they earned. "Well, according to our last weekly profits, I'd say we've made about $10.95, Eddy." Eddy was delighted. He'd dreamed of the day they would buy a mine full of jawbreakers, the one and only thing the Eds had desired. "But, unfortunately, it still isn't enough to buy our own jawbreaker mine. Nowadays, jawbreaker mines cost only $5,000." **"WHAAAAAAT?!"** Eddy shouted. **"$5,000 DOLLARS FOR A STINKIN' JAWBREAKER MINE?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" **He growled with frustration.

Then, Eddy got an idea. "Boys, put your heads together." The Eds put their heads together. "Now, what's the one thing folks always fall for?" Ed, the dim-witted, yet strongest, member of the group, pulled his bottom lip down, and let it go up, until he said, "Buttered toast!" "No, mono-brow, scams! All we gotta do is to make a quick buck out of them and get outta town! And I've got the perfect disguise for it..." He pulled out a trench-coat a polka-dotted necktie, a fedora, and a mustache. Double D, get on top of Ed, and then, I'll get on top of you just so I can put on the costume." Double D obeyed his command. He got on top of Ed, and Eddy got on top of Double D. He slipped the trench-coat over himself and put on the fedora and mustache. "Let's go, boys!" But once they got inside, they tripped they fell down like the fools that they were.

But Eddy didn't give up, just yet. Just then, he spotted a small opossum wearing a visor, a green vest, a red bowtie, and a pair of glasses. His name was Peter Possum. "Hey, short stuff!" he hollered to Peter. "Who, me?" he asked, shyly.

"Where's the top reporter who does all the big stuff?"

"You mean Ms. Deer?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, she's up on the fifth floor. I'll guide you into her office." Eddy whispered to his companions, "Get up, guys, we're goin' to see Ms. Deer." He popped back through the shirt-hole and with a mighty heave, the Eds pushed off of the floor and got up. The "stranger" leaned sideways on the way to the elevator and "he" hit his face above the elevator doors. But he got on board, anyway.

When they got to the fifth floor, Peter knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Doris. "It's me, Peter." replied Peter. "Oh well, come in anyway." she replied. And Peter came in with the "stranger". "Copy-boy, what are your doing with this stranger?" "THINK AGAIN, SISTER!" jeered the "stranger". He took off the disguise to reveal the Eds underneath! "Copy-boy, you nerd, get these punks out of here now!" shouted Doris. "Oh, no, baby! We'll take him out for you." said Eddy. He threw Peter out the door, where he crashed into a wall and slammed down on the floor. He even melted like sludge. "I've been tricked, and it's not April Fool's Day either. Darn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Doris' office, the Eds quickly set up lights and cameras, as if they were producing a TV show. "Kids, I don't want to be rude, but you shouldn't be here; this is my personal work space." she warned the Eds. But they paid no attention to her. When Eddy placed a microphone chip onto her vest, Double D said, "Eddy, we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" "I-i-i-i-i-it's show-time! Good afternoon, ladies and germs! And welcome to another episode of "Eds Across America"! I'm standin' here with-uh, what's your name?" "I'm Doris Deer." she said. "Doris Deer, welcome to the show, and we wanna know what ya do for a livin'!"

"Well, I'm a reporter. What a reporter does is that he or she writes stories that get featured on the newspapers. The chief, Mr. Kane, calls me to get a scoop for the _Weakly World Horsefeather, _Possum City's best printing press in town."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! What about the Curse of Evil Tim?! Oh, no! What about the Invaders from the Robot Planet?! What about the Mutant Snail from France?!" shouted Ed.

"Shut up, stupid! Get back on track here!" shouted Eddy. Edd, seeing this, said to Ms. Deer, "You'll have to excuse Ed. He's into many monster movies." "Well, forget about that, monster movies aren't my thing." replied Doris. "Back to my story: when I'm called to go someone where, I take my camera, a pencil, and a notepad with me to jot down all the events and take pictures." "Fascinating." said Double D. "Writing stories is easy for me, once I see a crime taking place, or a world premiere of a tight-budgeted, big promoting movie." But while she was talking, Eddy whispered something in Eddy's ear. Ed nodded and slunk over to her desk and grabbed her purse. He hid it under his shirt. "...And being a reporter takes a lot of wit to keep my job." "Well, that's all the time we have for this half! Ladies and germs, "Eds Across America" will be right back after these messages." "And please do, for I'll be talking about Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow!" she called.

"Ya got the purse, lumpy?" asked Eddy. "Sure do, Eddy." replied Ed. He gave the purse to Eddy, who looked inside and saw her money! "Thatta boy, mono-brow!" whooped Eddy. "Eddy, what have you done?!" gasped Double D. "What's going on?" said Doris. "My purse! Give it back! NOW!" "Run for it!" shouted Eddy. They ran for their lives, with Doris close behind.

Peter, who saw what was happening, said, "This looks like a job for Pith Possum, Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow!" He ran for the supplies closet and changed into Pith Possum. He checked his watch. "Obediah, come in, Obediah." The reception picked and Obediah said, "Trouble, boss?" "It seems that a trio of delinquents have stolen Doris Deer's purse." he told Obediah. "Uh-huh," he replied. "Yes! Then, ready the Possummobile! We've got to stop them at once!"

Preparing for action, he said, "Possum Power to the rescue!" Unfortunately for him, he jumped out the window by mistake, fell from a great height, and went "Ker-splat!" on the road. The super-powered marsupial of tomorrow had no idea which way he was going. Dazed and confused, he clambered out of a hole he'd made and went off to catch the Eds, but he hadn't counted on to get run over. Fortunately, Obediah, who knew he had run over him over by accident over the years, stopped just in front of him. "Come on, boss." said Obediah. "Have no fear, Ms. Deer. Pith Possum is on the way!" Pith said, boldly. At last, when the dome closed up, the Possummobile took off. The chase was on!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Eds were right up front, with Doris right behind them. "Stop!" she shouted. "That purse isn't yours! Why don't you get some wallets for a change?!"

"A-no way, baby!" Eddy shouted. He spotted a truck heading out of the city. "Come on, we gotta catch that truck!" "Never, Eddy! We must give the purse back to Ms. Deer!" shouted Edd. "We want the jawbreakers, sock-head!" "I SAID NO!" But they did, anyway. "Ha-ha! So long, sucker!" shouted Eddy. "No! My purse!" she started sobbing. "No, no, no, no, no, no! How am I going to pay for everything I've got?!"

But inside, there was some loud punching inside the truck. "BAM! BOOM! WHACK! PUNCH! KA-POW!" Then, the hatch burst open and Pith Possum held the Eds with one hand and her purse with the other. He gave it to Ms. Deer, who started kissing him rapidly. "Oh, Pith Possum, Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Yes, all seemed well for your soon-to-be-favorite superhero and lover-reporter pairing. However, someone was watching them from far-away. _But someone else had her eye on the dashing Pith Possum: Icy, a wicked witch who always got her way._

* * *

From inside a barren tree on the bad side of the town, Icy was a young woman with blue eyes, dark blue eye-shadow, red lips, and grey hair wrapped up in a pony-tail hair-style. She wore a dark teal tube-piece, a dull navy sleeveless tank top with an 'I' that stood for her name, dull navy pants, dark blue boots, dull navy finger-less gloves, and a royal blue cape. "That pathetic journalist!" she snarled. "I'd like to bump her out of place and take her position as a reporter!" She turned to her companions, Darcy and Stormy, said, "Ladies, Pith Possum doesn't know it yet, but he's going be my husband." "Yes, but I do have some concerns for that, Icy," said Darcy. "Well then, what is it?" Icy replied. "Well, it would be an inter-species romance. And I believe it would cause some bizarre-looking children."

Icy growled. "Don't be ridiculous, Darcy! What would you know about inter-species romance?!" She calmed down. "But, here's my point: our children will be the smartest, the wickedest, the most magical-not to mention the best looking. Why, they'll be just like me!" And the witches cackled evilly. "Oh, Icy! Oh, Icy!" "Oh, no. What could it be this time?"

"Like, I just found the perfect way to get that reporter job: like, why don't you go to night school just so you can get that job?" Claire Brewster said to Icy. "Not now, Ms. Brewster, I'm thinking." Katnip and Hunch came in as well. "And what do you have to suggest for me, huh?" asked Icy. "Well, uh,you see-uh-what I want to say is-" stammered Hunch. "Spill the beans, dim-wit!" growled Katnip. "Well, uh, why don't you take over the printing press _and _the city in just a couple of weeks?" Hunch asked. "Hunch... you... are a genius!" declared Icy. "I am! Oh, boy! Imagination! Ho-ho!" "Enough of this, you foolish, little owl!" snapped Icy.

Hunch gulped in apprehension. " And I thought Uncle Dukey was mean..." "Well, Icy, what do you think of this?" Stormy asked to Icy. "I say this right now, my friends: Pith Possum is as good as mine!" Icy laughed an evil laugh, as she stared out the window.


	3. Peter and Doris' Second Date

Okay, here's the next, but so romantic, chapter!

* * *

Later that night, the Possum-mobile drove down to Ms. Deer's house. Inside the car, Peter was in a light blue buttoned-down shirt and red necktie. He requested a real date with Doris, even or not if he broke his promise to never ask her again, but all the while, his teeth was chattering and he was sweating like mad.

"Obediah, *Gulp* I'm nervous. What if she walks out on me again?"

"Don't worry, sir." said Obediah, bravely. "Just try to be yourself."

"I can't tell her the truth; I'm too scared. She'll even find a new boyfriend." said Peter.

"Look: if you wish to do it, you have to. After all, I've helped you out the whole time while you save the girl."

"It's because I love her, Obediah. Without you… I'm nothing."

Obediah was furious. "Really?! Is that how you want it?"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Well, you talk as if you care, boss!"

"I'm too nervous, okay?! If you don't like your job, then you can just pack your bags and TAKE THE NEXT PLANE OUT OF HERE! I'll make sure I'll fire you tomorrow."

Obediah swallowed at these cold, harsh words. "You know what, sir?! I hope you're happy now. **DO YOU KNOW WHY?! **Because we're NOT PARTNERS ANYMORE!"

Then, they came to her house. "There. Your date's waiting inside. Now, get out there and go on your "date" while I wait for my fate, pack up, get out of town, and **NEVER COME BACK TO POSSUM CITY AGAIN!**"

"Obediah, wait!" But Obediah ignored him, and drove off in a huff. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! I feel like a traitor to Obediah! He'll never come back. Never, never, never, never, never!" And then, he broke down, crying. "But, a date is a date, and I'll need to make the lovely Ms. Deer satisfied." He said sadly. So, he went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Ms. Deer came out. "Peter, are you sure you're not insane?" She asked.

"Actually, Ms. Deer, I'm just fine, why? I am ready, though." He stammered.

"Well, I heard you blubbering about Obediah." She remarked.

"Oh, that, well, I-uh thought he was a complete nerd to-uh Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow."

"Well, all right. BUT, you don't want it to happen again like our segment, "Haunt of the Night of Blacker Darkness". And remember, this is the LAST date, and I don't want you to ask me out again!" She snapped.

"No, of course not, I'll do everything you ask me to."

"Well then… I figured as such." Then she cupped her hands and shouted, "Taxi!" A bright, yellow taxi cab drove up, and they clambered in. "To the park." It then drove off, on its way.

* * *

Female singer: **All ****the little cares,**

**Picked along the way,**

The taxi drove up to the entrance of the park and Peter Possum opened the door to let Doris out. They went inside the park and took a nice, long walk.

**Suddenly have disappeared,**

**With yesterday,**

**Tossed among the fields,**

**And lost among the winds,**

**My world is beginning today.**

Peter and Doris walked up to a fountain and looked at their reflections in the water; how smart they looked!

Female singer: **Oh, so many times,**

**Have I walked this way?**

**And never seen the little things,**

**I see today.**

**Never had my head,**

**So high above the clouds,**

**My world is beginning today.**

* * *

Next, they had some dinner at the "Gilded Turnip" restaurant. They even ordered some spaghetti to share with each other. (Author's note: This is something out of the 'Bella Notte' scene from Lady and the Tramp.) For Peter, everything was going well.

Female singer:** I know something's gonna' happen,**

**But it's out of my hands.**

**Things are gonna' start snappin'**

**Without any plan.**

Then, they went to the midway section of a carnival that had just arrived in town. Peter played a darts game and won a 'Winnie the Pooh' teddy bear for Doris. (Author's note: Kinda' sweet, isn't it?)

Female singer: **All the little cares,**

**Picked along the way,**

**Suddenly have disappeared,**

**With yesterday.**

**Tossed among the fields,**

**And lost among the winds,**

**My world is beginning today!**

**My world is beginning today!**

* * *

Doris and Peter were sitting on the bench back at the park. They had an enjoyable time.

"I want to thank you for taking me out tonight." Doris said, kindly. "You're welcome, Ms. Deer." Peter replied. "You've been so kind for me lately and I think-"

But she was cut short as a telephone rang. "I'll get it, Ms. Deer." Peter said. He walked up to the phone booth, grabbed the receiver, and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me, Katnip." Said Katnip on the other line. "I wanna make a deal with ya."

"You do?"

"That's right. We've got that raccoon sidekick of yours and we're tying him down to the tracks!"

"What?!" cried Peter.

"Ya heard me right! Make it there, you save him. Ya don't…" He made a *gckkt* sound as he slid his finger across his throat. Katnip asked to Obediah, "Any last words, pee-wee?"

"Yes." He said, sadly. Katnip gave the receiver to the little raccoon, who said, "You can leave me be, sir," said Obediah. "I've been in a bigger scrape than this one"

Peter hung up as he thought to himself, _"I gotta save him. If I don't, I'll have no sidekick without a super-dynamic memory!"_

He tried to run to the nearest railroad crossing, but his reporter fiancé grabbed him by the tail.

"Peter, where are you going?!" She demanded.

"Uhhh, nowhere. Why?" He asked, meekly.

"You're acting like this all over again! You running off to nowhere in particular and you're leaving me out here in the cold?"

Poor Peter realized he had to tell her the truth. And he was going to right now.

"Lovely Ms. Deer… I've got something to confess."

"What is it, Peter?"

"Remember how I ran off to nowhere in our segment, and just now?"

"Yes."

"The truth is… I am Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow." He said, sadly.

Doris gasped!

"Yes, it's true! All my life, I've been waiting until the time was right to tell you the truth, but I let my ego stand in the way. "

"Then, why didn't you tell me?!" Doris asked, loudly.

"If I didn't tell you right now… my whole life would never have changed. Icy's henchmen have tied Obediah down to the tracks, and he needs me right now. I love you… but I have to go." He started running off once more. "And don't try to follow me!"

Doris just stood there like a rock, her jaw hanging wide open. She realized she was dating a copyboy disguised as Pith Possum! And this was an opportunity she didn't want to miss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obediah was struggling to break free of the rope and onto solid ground. If he could just use one of his gadgets, he would be safe!

But now, there were just two problems: One was the fact that Peter wouldn't change into Pith Possum; two was another that the streamliner, _The Possum City Woodlander_, was coming this way!

Then he saw a familiar figure. Who was it? It was Pith Possum! He had decided to tell her the truth and save Obediah! The whistle blasted as the engine kept coming closer and closer. Obediah shut his eyes and prayed for his life. _"Come on, Pith Possum, hurry!"_ He thought. Pith Possum reached out his arms to reach his sidekick. He did so, and the train rushed past.

"Pith Possum! I'd thought you'd never get here!" said Obediah.

"Yes! I had to sacrifice my secret identity, but I made it."

"But, boss, I thought you didn't want me anymore."

" *Sigh.* Well, Obediah, I was too frustrated at myself, going for the glory of being a super-hero and the love of the delightful Ms. Deer. But now, since I saved you... I'm sorry... for treating you like a slave, like the master treats his genie." Pith and Obediah hugged each other. "Oh, boss! I'm so glad you're hiring me again!"

"Yes! Yes! I'll never let the glory and my own selfishness get to me again!"

Just then, Doris came running up. "Pith Possum: Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow, or should I say, 'Peter Possum', " She said. "You told me the truth. And then... you ditched me?"

"Yes."

"All that for your partner's life?!"

"Yes!"

"All that for saving the city in times of danger?!"

"Yes! I'm sorry! But I had to!"

Doris grabbed him by the collar and... she kissed him on the lips. "I love you!" "You do?!" shouted Pith Possum and Obediah together.

"Yes, but first, I knew that you were a complete geek to me when we first met; making my office a mess, embarrassing me at the Gilded Turnip for your first date, and making a complete buffoon out of me!" Pith gulped. "But then, after all these years... I realized that you cared for me when you were Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow... and I needed some time to think." she continued.

"Ms. Deer?"

"Yes, Pith Possum?"

"I've been meaning to ask you for a long time, and well…" He pulled out a wedding ring and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I'd be delighted to!" Said Doris, excitedly. "Wanna go to a malt shop for dessert?" She asked. Pith and Obediah both nodded, and just as they were about to leave... "HEY!" Shouted a voice. The Eds came back this time to see the commotion (and were pretty much upset about not obtaining their prized jawbreakers).

"So, you decided to apologize, huh?" asked Ms. Deer.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." grumbled Eddy. "But you're marryin' this guy and you're lettin' us out of it?!"

"Yes, Eddy." She replied.

"No way! He's a superhero posing as a nerd! You can't marry him!"

"Eddy, show some respect!" shouted Double D.

"Double D is right, Eddy." Said Ed, too. "Treat other people as you want to be treated."

"All right, fine. We're sorry we stole your purse. There. Are you happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, Eddy. Yes I am."

"Good. **IS EVERYONE HAPPY NOW?!**" Growled Eddy.

"Eddy, shush." said Double D.

Ignoring Eddy, Obediah said, "If you want, I'll pay for all the sundaes. They're all on you." So, Pith, Obediah, and Doris all went to the malt shop. The two lovers were going to be married at last. Eddy frowned with dissatisfaction. "I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" "Eddy, please," said Edd. "I approve our efforts, but STEALING A WOMAN'S PURSE FULL OF VALUABLES WAS THE WRONG THING TO DO!" Ed's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." He said. "Shut up, Ed." came the reply.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. What will Icy do now? Will she attack the married to-be couple at work? And what about her henchmen? All this will be revealed in the next chapter! Read and review.


	4. Chase of the Sapsucker!

Later on that night, at Icy's lair... "You idiots! I gave you the simple task of leaving his raccoon sidekick to get run over by the express, and you didn't even dispose of him!" shouted Icy. "Uh, baby, how were we supposed to know that the copy-boy was a superhero the whole time?" said Katnip. Icy growled and shot a lightning bolt at the three henchmen, but they dodged it quickly.

"But, Ms. Icy, it wasn't our fault. We knew his secret identity, so we cornered Obediah and tied him down, yes?" said Hunch. " *Grr!* This Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow must be taking great care in saving everything he has... but I know that the air-headed Ms. Deer wants him bad." said Icy. "Icy, what shall we do?" asked Darcy. "There must be an arch-nemesis who fights Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow from time to time. Let me check the phone directory..."

* * *

"Ring, ring! Ring, ring!" Dr. Paul Bunion, arch-nemesis of Pith Possum, picked the phone up. " 'Allo." he greeted Icy in his Canadian-French accent. "Ah, yes, Dr. Bunion, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your machines." said Icy.

"And why?" he asked.

"Oh, it's going to be a simple task: I'm going to eliminate Doris Deer tomorrow morning at her workplace. But... if she doesn't die from getting dropped, then your machine will destroy her!"

"Ah! Splendid! When do you want it?"

"Have it by sunrise."

"Yes! Au revoir." He hung up and said, "Wah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ms. Deer is going to be in a _big _surprise tomorrow!"

* * *

By next morning, Icy had received Dr. Bunion's sap-sucking robot and paid him $5 dollars for doing her deed. Meanwhile, Peter and Doris were at work again and things had never been better for both of them. They indeed planned their wedding and sent invitations to their friends and family members. Doris was singing herself a song to keep herself happy, while typing in rhythm.

Doris: **When we get married,**

**We'll have a big celebration,**

**Send invitations to all our friends and relations.**

**We'll have a ball,**

**Dancing and all,**

**When we get married.**

Then, Icy burst the front door open wide and pressed the intercom button. "Pardon me, where is Doris Deer?" she asked to Mr. Kane, owner of the Weakly World Horsefeather. "She's on the fifth floor. The door will be in front of you, ma'am." he replied. "Thanks." She took the elevator all the way up to the fifth floor. "Stop what you're doing!... and don't try anything." The employees did what they were told to do, as Icy stormed past them and opened her office door. "Oh, no. Not you!" said Doris, gravely. Doris made no attempts to move; Icy on the other hand walked over to her and stared in her eyes.

"So, bimbette," she mocked. "I hear you want to be the 'nerd's princess'. Ha! Get this through your brain: Pith Possum is mine." And she took her by the sides and threw her out the door. Doris was furious! "You bully! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Icy grabbed her by the throat. "Listen, you hot-shot reporter: no one deserves to marry a she-geek like you." Doris gulped, nervously. "Now, hand over your job to me and get lost!" "No! Being the Ace Reporter for a Great Metropolitan Tabloid is my specialty!"

"Tough luck, Doris! Ladies, gentlemen, bring out the audience!" Darcy, Stormy, Katnip, Claire, and Hunch did as they were told, and at the front of them was Peter. Now, ladies and gentlemen, my associates and I will drop Ms. Deer out of the window to certain death, and once we're through with her, the company will be mine!" The employees screamed. Peter thought, _"This looks like a job for Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow!" _He pushed through the crowd and hid in the nearest supply closet.

He came back as Pith Possum. He took the elevator down and said to Obediah on his watch, "Obediah, we have to hurry! The delightful Ms. Deer is going to die!"

* * *

Icy kept holding Doris over the edge. "Hope you can fly better than you can panic. Oh, wait: You CAN'T fly! HA-HA! Farewell, Ms. Deer. Sleep with the road pizzas." And she let Doris go, as she screamed toward her impending doom. Luckily, the Possummobile drove up just in the nick of time. Obediah and Pith pulled a trampoline out of the trunk and she landed on the trampoline net just in time. "Come on, we'd better get you home." And they drove away. "So, Pith thinks she saved the girl, huh? We'll just see about that." She rang a bell, and out came the sapsucker! With quick thinking, the threesome hopped out of the car just as it was sucked up. They ran past the Weakly World Horsefeather headquarters, but Obediah and Pith Possum were tackled to the ground by Katnip, Claire, and Hunch.

"Go on, Ms. Deer!" shouted Obediah. "We'll be okay!" Doris obeyed his command and ran for it... with the sapsucker close behind! "Doris! No!" cried Pith. The two zoomed through trees, past parked cars, lampposts, and mailboxes. Finally, she went inside an office building and looked all around. _"Surely," _she thought. "_There must be a way out!" _She found one close enough. She got out of there as fast as she could. The sapsucker reached long and hard, until it gave up and went home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doris found her way to a moving van and hid inside, hoping the mechanical monster was gone. "I'm tellin' ya , Hunch, that plan was the best!" said Katnip. "Oh, ho-ho, total annihilation! Complete and total annihilation! Oh, wait," Hunch said. "Ms. Deer isn't dead! Katnip, what'll we do?" "What do I look like: a remedy book?" remarked Katnip. "Let's lock it up, and then, we'll dump her off in a harbor... somewhere out west, I think. _The Big House _takes slaves, you know." And with that, they locked the truck up, hopped in the cab, and drove off. "P-i-i-i-ith!" she cried. "Help me!" But her cries were unanswered when she saw that Pith Possum and Obediah were taken prisoner by the Trix. Doris kneeled down and sobbed as the truck continued its journey. _Cast away from her home, Doris Deer fell in despair and entered Ohio state, where she would encounter a greater enemy far worse than the sap-sucking robot: slave traders._


	5. Stuck aboard The Big House and a reunion

When I was at work on Friday, I heard some very sad news that a man came up to the Century 16 Theater in Colorado and shot a lot of people. I felt bad for them, and all of their families are sad forever. On the other hand, I am learning some new conversation skills from my mother to spend some time with people you and I know. Like 'Hello, my name is (insert name here), 'What are you doing today?', or 'How was your day?' Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

That night, there was a terrible storm. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. The freighter, known as _'The Big House', _was cruising west down the Ohio River through the driving rain. Inside the ship's cargo hold was Doris Deer, sleeping in a cage. She had no recollection of how she got onboard and locked up. And as she was about to wake up, voices were heard all around her.

"Do you think she's alright?" said a voice.

"I think she is coming around." said another.

"Ssshhh, quiet now. Give her some time." said a third voice.

Doris slowly rubbed her eyes and scratched her back, yawning. Her vision became blurry at first, but as it cleared up, she could see different people around her. "Where am I?" She asked. "You are aboard _The Big House, _madam." Said a teenage boy named Kwame. (**From Captain Planet)** "But another nickname for this ship is the _Good Ship Misery."_ added a businesswoman named Carol Colossal. (**From A Pup Named Scooby Doo)**

"How long was I out for?" Doris asked, again. "Three days, ma'am. You've been tranquilized in the backside." stated Kwame. "Three days? That's it? Three days?" Her voice trailed off. "Then… this is the end of our relationship. I'm sure Copyboy thinks I'm gone for good." "Who is this… Copyboy? Kwame asked, curiously. "My fiancé back home." Doris said, sadly. "That's my nickname for Peter Possum." "Hmmm…" pondered Kwame. "Well, you must be the first one from the Walt Disney Company." Said another businesswoman named Julie. (**Also from A Pup Named Scooby Doo) **"A relatively obscure one, I'm afraid." said Carol Colossal. "What is your name, anyway?" "I'm Doris Deer." Doris said. "Ooh, welcome aboard, Ms. Deer!" said Julie. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's not the right word."

"How about… Outrage! That's much more like it!" snapped Carol. Various chatter rose from the captive 'toons aboard.

"Abomination! Absolute abomination!"

**"**It's a bore, don't you think?"

"The horror."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Doris thought to herself as her cage started drifting.

Rheneas: **If you're into pain and agony,**

Josie and the Pussycats: **Agony,**

Kwame: **If you love the great indoors,**

All: **Welcome to the Good Ship Misery,**

**The misery's… all yours!**

**Every day begins with misery,**

Josie and the Pussycats: **Misery,**

All: **Breakfast in a rusty cup,**

Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alan, Alexander, his twin sister Alexandra, and their mascot, Sebastian (**All from Josie and the Pussycats) **formed a pyramid while clapping their mugs together as cheers.

All: **Then we all get dull and miserable,**

**And then we all… throw up!**

They all fell down in a heap.

All: **The boots have got,**

**The place so hot,**

**That to the spot,**

**You've got the rot,**

**And ooooohhhhhhhh!**

Kwame: **There's never sun!**

Melody: **The rats have run!**

Rheneas: **Does anyone,**

**Remember fun?**

All: **No! No! No! No!**

Rheneas: **Just thought I'd ask.**

A jet of water splashed in his face.

All: **If you're thinkin' this could never be,**

Josie and the Pussycats: **Think again!**

All: **If you're thinkin' it's… the Ritz,**

Rheneas: **Fat chance!**

All: **Sorry, but the Good Ship Misery…**

Mayor Manx: **Is a re-alit-ay.**

Rheneas: **What?!**

All: **Doris, Baby,**

**This… Is… The Pits!**

Poor Doris felt like she was going to hurl as the ship continued its way down the river.

Mayor Manx: **Hmmm… ahem.**

**You sit and think.**

Julie and Carol: **And pray we'll sink.**

Kwame: **Your muscles shrink!**

Rheneas: **You start to stink and,**

All: **P-uuuuuuuuuu!**

Josie and the Pussycats: **And when they cough,**

**That slimy slop,**

**And drop the glop,**

**Of some on top, it's**

**Woo-hoooooooo!**

**Ooooohhhhh!**

**Ooooohhhhh!**

All: **And...Sooooooo…**

**Everyday's a total tragedy.**

Josie and the Pussycats: **Tragedy!**

All: **Then the days begin to blur,**

**Getting bored aboard the Misery,**

Mayor Manx: **Is a Reeeeee-dundan-cay!**

All: **What?!**

Rheneas: **Is everybody miserable?!**

Melody: **Now you're talkin'!**

All: **Yes, sirrrrrrrrrr!**

Then all the cages drifted back into their regular places as Doris looked at them, seriously and said, "What? I can't believe you people!" "But it's true!" said Carol Colossal. "It's like this everyday!" "Besides," Griped Rheneas. (From Thomas the Tank Engine) "Staying put is all we can do!" "You think about it. Have you ever done something important in your life? Haven't you?" Then, something inside the little engine's mind snapped. He remembered an important thing he did from a long time ago. "Ms. Deer… I remember." "You do?" Doris asked. "Yeah, tell us about it. We wanna' know!" added Alexander. "Well, I saved my railway by pulling a train full of passengers home, despite some jammed valve gear."

"I've also done something important in my life too." chimed in Mayor Manx. "I've taken down my nemesis, the Red Lynx in episode 9 of SWAT Kats. And I should be proud of it."

"And we've taken down some bad guys on a lot of our musical tours." said Josie.

"I must confess," Continued Rheneas. "We have let ourselves go when we were captured." "Yes, I see. But who would want to steal you guys?" Doris asked, curiously. Suddenly there was a sudden shout of, "Somebody, get a hold of the tail!" "Here come the boots!" Gasped the little tank engine. Quickly they all cried out, "The Boots!" And they all screamed in terror as they scrambled back in their cages. "Hey! SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Doris looked up and saw Steve, Laura, Max, and the two fake MPs (All from Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders)bring in five new prisoners. The first figure was a fat detective with a black hair (a crested toupee'), black eyes, and a black mustache. He wore a dark grey vest, a red necktie, a light grey buttoned-down shirt, dark grey pants, and black shoes. He was known as Lucky Piquel.

The second figure was an orange 'toon bobcat with golf club-like ears, black eyes, a pale face, feet, and snout with a red nose, and black spots. He wore a blue police officer's uniform which consisted of a cap with a black rim and a badge and a blue jacket and black necktie. He even wore white Mickey Mouse- style gloves. His name was Bonkers D. Bobcat.

The third figure was a yellow 'toon rabbit with black eyes, and a pink nose. He wore a white glove on the right hand, a green shirt, and a purple sock with pink stripes on the left foot. His name was Fall-Apart Rabbit. (**Author's note: Let's face it folks. He always falls apart. Literally)**

The fourth figure was a big, yellow tabby cat wearing a blue helmet with a red stripe going down the center, a black mask, black fingerless gloves, and a blue and red G-suit. His name was T-Bone.

The last and fifth figure was an orange tomcat wearing the same outfit T-Bone had. But he was smaller than him. His name was Razor.

"NO, NO, NO!" Bonkers wailed, holding onto the handrail "I don't wanna' go in there! I'm a cop! I don't wanna be here!"

"Oh, shut up! Moron!" Laura snapped.

"You guys will never take us alive!" T-Bone snapped.

"Yeah? We already have, big guy!" Steve sneered. Then he turned to Lucky. "Get in there, Fat boy! Or I'll let Max here give you a knuckle sandwich!" And he slammed the door and locked it. "Now, shut up and stay put!" And he, Laura, Max, and the fake MP's headed back to the bridge, locking the door behind them.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON ALL OF YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWNTOWN!" Lucky shouted, shaking the cage door violently. But then he looked at his hands and said, "Wait. What am I doing? I just wanna put 'em in jail. Not beat 'em up. Cops don't do that."

"Ahem?"

"Oh, yeah. You too, Bonkers."

"Don't worry, Lucky. They'll be back. And when the next time comes... We're gonna cream 'em!" He pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, Luckster." Said Fall-Apart. "There's always a pot of gold at the end of each rainbow."

Lucky looked irritated and said, "Fall-Apart. Just what are you talking about? It's ST. PATRICK'S DAY, YOU MORON!"

Fall-Apart cringed and jittered so hard that his ears popped off and his arms shook off, too.

"Please, relax, sir." Kwame said, kindly. "I promise you, we'll all work together to take down those slave traders."

"No thanks, kid." Lucky replied. "We're just cops. We're gonna take down those criminals like we did on our show."

"Us, too." added T-Bone. "We've busted a lot of bad guys on our show, and we'll do it again. Right, Razor?" "Right." replied Razor.

Then, Lucky and Doris looked at each other. It seemed maybe one of them… or maybe both of them… seemed familiar.

"Doris?"

"Lucky?

"Is that… really you?"

"I don't know. If we could just find out who we are…"

They looked closer into the eyes. Then, something made them gasp!

* * *

_Cue Flashback_

_Walt Disney Studios, January 1995_

_The cast of "The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show" were having a party for the first episode of the show. Everyone was having a grand old time. Shnookums and Meat were eating their chips dunked in guacamole; Tex Tinstar, his horse Here Boy, and his smelly sidekick Chafe were grooving to the music; and Pith Possum and Obediah had their autographs signed by Bonkers, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie._

_Meanwhile, Doris Deer was standing next to Lucky Piquel and his family. They were invited to the party, too. "Hi, I'm Doris." She introduced herself to the detective. "Hi. Name's Lucky. This is my wife Dyl, and my daughter, Marilyn. And my partner over there with that superhero is Bonkers." "Hi." greeted Dyl and Marilyn. "So, you're just a cop like Commissioner Stress, right?" "Yeah." replied Lucky. "Well, to think of it," She started. "Being a police officer is a busy job. But being a reporter on the other hand, it's much busier." "Yeah? Tell us." said Lucky. "First of all, you start looking for a big scoop. Like a bank robbery." "Uh huh." said Marilyn. "And then, you have to get a little in-depth. You go to the scene of the crime, wait for the criminal, and then you sneak in to get the top story." "Go on, go on." encouraged Lucky._

_"All of a sudden, I'm in trouble. I'm either captured by a villain or led down on a conveyor belt to my doom, and suddenly, Pith Possum comes to the rescue… and saves me. He'll never let you down." "Wow." said Lucky._

_"Awesome." said Marilyn._

_"I just can't believe it!" said Dyl._

_"PICKLEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted a voice._

_"Aw, man." thought Lucky to himself. "If it isn't Captain Jerkwad. Head of the Agrabanian division."_

_Razoul walked right up to him and said, "Do not get too friendly with these 'toons. They're not standard like the rest of us! If you catch their germs, you'll end up just like them!" Lucky felt disappointed and looked at Dyl and Marilyn who shrugged their shoulders as if to say, 'We don't have a choice.'. Doris on the other hand, felt both her heart sink and tears streak down her face. "This isn't fair to me!" she thought to herself. "You shall stay away from these simpletons until the day they lose their job!"_

_End flashback_

* * *

**"**Oh Lucky, It is you!"

"Yeah! You too!"

And they, Bonkers, and Fall-Apart broke out into a happy reunion as did the SWAT Kats with Mayor Manx, the Pussycats, Kwame, Carol Colossal, and Julie. (Except Rheneas who just felt left out.)

"Doris, baby! Long time, no see! How've ya been?" asked Bonkers excitedly. "It's good to see you too, Bonkers, and Fall-Apart." Doris said, happily. "All right, all right. Save the party for later." said T-Bone.

"Yeah. Hey, mayor, where's this cargo ship headed to, mayor?" asked Razor.

"Ah, Razor, my boy, our destination is difficult to determine at this moment." said Mayor Manx.

"Hey, Pussycats! You know where we're goin'?"

"I don't know, too." said Josie.

"Me neither." said Valerie.

"How about a concert?" guessed Melody, and laughed stupidly.

"I think," said Kwame, "We would be somewhere in America."

"We'd be in Ohio, buddy." said Lucky. "And I know, we're on the southern coast of the state, for crying out loud!"

"Hey, Kwame. Where do we dock?" asked T-Bone.

"Yeah. Is it some harbor town or something?" asked Razor, too.

"SWAT Kats," Kwame said with a sigh. "I am not sure where we will dock. But," He continued. "I've heard stories of shipmates… selling captives to sweatshops."

"What?" Doris asked, worriedly.

"Sweatshops, my rear end!" Lucky snapped. "We're not goin' to any sweatshop. Heck, I'll go to first and second mate, then lookout, then cook, and then the captain of this zoo on a boat! I'd make them turn this ship around if I have to!"

"Yeah, boss! We're with ya all the way!" added Bonkers.

"Duhhhhhh, yeah Lucky!" said Fall-Apart.

"Who's gonna stay in these cages? Not us!" said T-Bone.

"Yeah!" added Razor.

"No, I can't go to a sweatshop." said Doris. Panting heavily, she continued, "I have to get back to Possum City!"

But as she finished speaking, the door to the cargo hold opened up and there stood Steve, looking nastier than ever. "All right, folks, listen up!" Everyone turned to him as he continued saying, "We're gonna be docking in Cincinnati tomorrow. So, we're all gonna put you in a sweatshop!" Everyone gasped! "That's right. Hard work, no play." Then he looked at all of them before saying, "Sleep tight... don't let the bed-bugs bite." And he chuckled as he locked the door.

"Awww…man." said Lucky, miserably.

"That's it for the escape plan." said Chance. "It's ruined."

Poor Bonkers and Fall-Apart were acting like babies as they sucked their thumbs and rocked back and forth. " 'Toons." said Lucky, irritated. "Well, see ya in the morning, Ms. Deer."

"Good night, Detective Piquel." Doris responded, sadly. And she and all of the prisoners fell asleep.

_Cue dream_

* * *

_Inside the industrial heart of Cincinnati, Ohio and high on top of a mountain was a giant dress factory. On the rooftop, the Grand Duke of Owls and his six owl minions were wearing oxygen masks to prevent them from breathing the factory smoke. (**Also known as Carbon Dioxide, as we speak.) **They stood watch over the front gates silently and still, like a group of castle gargoyles, making sure no one escaped the factory. Inside, the girls were in charge of sewing and making the dresses and putting them on coat racks. The boys and Rheneas were in charge of shipping the orders across town._

_Doris was not doing well. She worked as hard and fast as she could to get everything done in time, only to get scrapes and cuts along the way. Then she heard voices._

_"Petey, give it a rest. Ms. Deer's gone."_

_"Nuh uh, Randall. I believe she's still out there somewhere in this big country of ours. And she'll come home in time to marry me." said Peter._

_"What? You… wanna marry her?" And all of the WWH employees burst out laughing._

_"Come on, man." said a dog. "You're a loser. She's dead by now."_

_"Well for one thing, Doris is a good girlfriend of mine. She's kind, and sweet, and she sometimes looks out for others and-"_

_Suddenly, dark clouds swirled across the sky; Lightning flashed; Thunder rumbled; a tornado of snowflakes spun up to the group and then it spun in place to reveal the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy._

_"Afternoon, gentlemen." The male animals quickly screamed in terror as they ran off. "I'll save you, sir!" shouted Obediah. He was just about to reach him when Hunch swooped down saying, "Annihilation!" "On second thought… I'm outta' here." And Obediah quickly ran off. Peter started sweating with worry._

_"Peter, my faithful boyfriend," Icy said with calmness. "I want you to be my husband." Unfortunately, she was slobbering on his hands, since she was eating a melon._

_"Leave me alone, Icy," Peter said, trying to be brave. "I love Doris Deer."_

_Doris could only look on with fear and anxiety._

_"Doris… Ha!" Icy said sarcastically. "I'm deeply sympathized, Peter. but, since she is nowhere to be seen or heard of… I offer my own hand."_

_"I'm still going with a 'No'." said Peter, once again._

_"Oh, think about it." said Icy. "Arrive at a decision, later. But remember… you must choose a wife before Friday the 13th or…" She slid her finger across her throat making a "gcktt" sound. "You're dead." Clouds of snowflakes encircled the Trix and their henchmen. "Good luck… boyfriend." And they all cackled evilly as they vanished into thin air. Peter sadly flopped down on his back. "What am I gonna' do?" Doris tried to run for the door, but two of the owls blocked her way saying sharply, "GET BACK TO WORK!" "No, no! It can't be!" fretted Doris. She started backing up against the wall as the owls came closer with spiked clubs and whips. She was doomed and trapped for all eternity!_

_End dream_

* * *

Well, there you have it. The fifth chapter for "One Crazy Roadtrip"! Sorry for the long wait, though.


	6. The Siege and the Great Escape

All right. Remember what I said about my gender-swapped parody I'm working on? It's going to be my biggest, grandest, and most imaginary project put to mind! It's my life's ambition. (Next to railroading, photography, and creating cartoons) I'm dedicating this to AnimationAmongUs2 (A DeviantART fellow of mine), and to all the Bonkers, Shnookums and Meat, SWAT Kats fans out there. (as well as to the Don Bluth, We're Back, and Winx Club fans, too) So here it is. Chapter 6!

* * *

Doris quickly woke up with a start._ "I've got to get out of here."_ thought Doris to herself. _"If I don't get back home, Peter's life will be in jeopardy, and I'm not talking about the game show! But first, I need some help!"_ She stood up and rattled the bars on the cage, hoping to get Lucky and Bonkers' attention.

"Lucky! Lucky! Wake up!" she whispered, sharply to them. Lucky yawned and stretched out his arms as he walked to the door. "What is it this time?" he asked, groaning. "Detective, I need your help!" said Doris. "Doris, it's nine at night. What do you want?"

"I had a dream just now," she started. "And Peter, Icy, the Trix, their henchmen, you, Bonkers, and everyone on board were all there." Everyone woke up to see her talking. "Icy said that he'll have to pick a wife before Friday the 13th or he'll die." "Say it ain't so! Friday the 13th?! I thought it was an unlucky day! It's superstition here!" shouted Bonkers. "Shut it, 'toon brain." Lucky insulted. "So lemme' get this straight: you want me to spring you outta' here so you can go home to Mr. Clark Kent? Right?" "Yes _and_ no. Clark Kent already has Lois Lane." said Doris. "But you're right! I do have to get home!"

"Nope, no way, nada, zip, zilch, ix-nay, forget about it!"

"But a moment ago, you said you five were going to escape. Well, so am I!"

"You're too ditzy."

"Try me, please."

"Why should I?"

"Well…" Doris said, impressively. "I could seduce them, therefore, giving you the opportunity to escape."

"Yeah, right." scoffed Lucky.

"No, really, boys!" said Doris. "I'll just put on some hot poses so good it'll distract them. I'll demonstrate for you. Watch." She lied down on the floor and flexed her left leg up and down. Then she got up and started rubbing her curves. That got Bonkers and Fall-Apart Rabbit going gaga. They wolf-whistled and dropped their jaws, and went buggy-eyed. Then she started to take her left high heel off as her next pose. **"GO, BABY, GO! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! NNHN-UHNN!"** shouted Fall-Apart. "Okay, okay, okay. You can stop now." said Lucky. Doris did so, immediately. "Glad to see I haven't lost my touch."

"What's your name, miss?" asked T-Bone.

"Doris Deer." She said.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Deer." said Razor.

Everyone encouraged her to follow her dreams and gave her the best of luck.

"But, hey, once we're on deck, it's every 'toon for himself. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." said Doris who gave T-Bone a salute.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here's what we're gonna do. Now pay close attention. Watch my lips…" And T-Bone started explaining his plan.

* * *

One hour later, everything was set. Kwame was on lookout duty from his cage. "Have you got everything?" asked Kwame, silently. "This is our only chance of escaping." told Doris to the others. Then, the door opened. Rheneas gulped. "Here come the boots!" He whispered. Everyone gasped.

There was Steve with an armload full of buckets of nachos. "All right, baby, This is it. Get ready." Lucky ordered. "Okay, guys. Dinner time! Help yourselves down to some yummy nachos! Get 'em while they're hot! Real fresh!" He used the cell keys to open Mayor Manx's cage door,but Mayor Manx bluntly refused. "Go take you nachos somewhere else! They're nothing but junk food!" "Okay, suit yourself, you piece of dirt." insulted Steve. Then, he offered more nachos to Kwame, Rheneas, the Pussycats, Alan, Alexander, Alexandra, Sebastian, Carol, and Julie, who all refused.

_"Nachos. Ugh! They should be snacks, not dinner__! Oh, what the hey? I'll try some." _Doris thought to herself. "You know what, Steve? I'll just have some nachos." she said to Steve. He opened her cage door and gave the nachos to her. When Steve left, she grabbed the door, stopping it halfway.

Steve made his way to Lucky, Bonkers, Fall-Apart, T-Bone, and Razor's cage. "Okay, fellas, I don't want anyone trouble from you tonight." Steve warned to Lucky. "Yeah, we'll be good, right, guys?" asked Lucky. "Right." said Bonkers, T-Bone, Razor, and Fall-Apart. But just as Steve opened their cage door, Bonkers pulled out a bugle and trumpeted the battle call. "CHARGE!" shouted Lucky, and the five guys ran out like football players, tackling Steve to the floor. The bucket full of nachos landed on Steve's face, while cheese oozed all over his face

Lucky picked him up, while Bonkers grabbed the keys to set everyone free. "Freeze! You're under arrest!" He shouted. He was just about to slap the cuffs on his wrists when Steve pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and shouted, "Jailbreak!" "What?" asked Laura on the other end. "Jailbreak! Send in Max and the MP's! Pronto!" And just like that, the fake MP's charged down the stairs and tackled Lucky! "Bonkers! *ack!* Get them off of me, will ya?!" "You got it, boss!" shouted Bonkers.

He dove under the dog-pile and pushed them off with a spring. That sent the two men flying backwards into Carol and Julie's hands, giving Lucky enough time to cuff Steve. Then Max came charging in with a baseball bat and shouted, "No one cuffs my partner and gets away with it!" He swung the bat at Lucky's head, only to miss him as T-Bone gave him an uppercut from under the chin. Max stumbled backwards into a pile of basketballs when Mayor Manx (who was one of the captives to be let out) ran up and rapidly hit him with a frying pan! "You horrible fiend! Taking us away from our homes, will you?! Take that, and that, and that!"

Meanwhile, Carol and Julie were hitting the fake MP's with cardboard boxes, golf clubs, and dolls. "Leave us alone, you monsters!" shouted Carol. "No way, lady!" shouted one of the fake MP's. "Then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way." Said Julie. And they lunged at the two kidnappers, teeth and pieces of cloth flying everywhere. Then Carol turned to Doris and said, "Go! Get your friends out of here before it gets any worse!"

"But what about you guys?"

"Trust me! We'll take it from here!"

"Oh, all right. Come on! Let's go!" And Doris and her five friends ran up the stairs and out to the platform where T-Bone shouted, "Freedom!" And all the captives applauded their daring escape.

* * *

Doris, Lucky, Bonkers, Fall-Apart, and the SWAT Kats ran up to the middle of the ship where there were two vehicles: one was a run-down squad car that belonged to the two cops and the other was the Turbokat, a state-of-the-art, sleek jet made out of aircraft parts from Razor. "Hey, hey, hey! Hubba-bubba, Pickle! I'm talkin' ta you, you, you!" shouted a voice. It was Broderick, a purple 'toon CB radio who always gave out whereabouts of a crime taking place. Bonkers and Lucky took the front, while Fall-Apart and Doris took the back. She was just about to take her seat when… "Gotcha!" It was Laura who held a tight grip on Doris' wrist. "So…thought you could escape, didn't you?!" she sneered. "Well I'll tell you one thing. I'll show you what we do prisoners who bust outta' here!" And she held up a .42 revolver aimed right at her heart! "No!" shouted T-Bone who aimed his glovatrix at Laura, and out shot a boomerang that knocked the gun out of her hands and landed back inside.

"Why you…" snarled Laura who started to beat up the big SWAT Kat. But he and Razor aimed their glovatrixes right at her. Two octopus missiles launched from the compartments and the claws unfolded and made contact with her Laura's stomach. They pushed her down the platform, over the railing, and into the river where Laura landed with a "Ker-splash"! T-Bone and Razor high fived each other and hopped into the cockpit. "Good job, guys." said Lucky, proudly. "But the problem is… how are we supposed to get down there when we're up here?" "No worries, officer. I'll take care of that. Earth!" And from out of Kwame's ring, a beam of light rocketed under the ship and a giant beanstalk grew and grew until it reached the sky! Everyone was amazed by the sight! "Awesome Possum!" gasped Bonkers. "It's amazing!"

Then he turned his head to look at Doris and Fall-Apart. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" He said, sprouting his arm to the windows of the car. "Keep your hands, and arms, and feet inside the vehicle at all times! And we'reeeeeeeeee…" He started the ignition, shifted the gears, and pressed down on the gas pedal. The squad car drove off the starboard, down the long, twisty vine, onto the dock, out of a harbor, and onto a busy street. "...OUTTA' HERE!"

"Yay! We made it!" shouted Fall-Apart with joy along with Toots, Bonkers' red pet horn while Officer Light was singing "Dixie".

"Bonkers must always be excited, isn't he?" asked Doris to Lucky.

"Yep, he is." Lucky answered. "Bonkers,"

"Yeah, Lucky?"

"Get us outta' here before anyone sees us."

"You bet, o' partner mine."

And the squad car drove out of town and into the night.


	7. Desires, Dreams, and a Sneaky Pickpocket

Okay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next morning, the sun was rising over a set of skyscrapers as many people were ready to start the day. Meanwhile, deep inside an alleyway, the squad car was parked next to a dumpster and a couple of trash cans.

The Turbokat had landed in the same alleyway the squad car was. Bonkers and Lucky slept up front, while Doris and Fall-Apart slept in the back seat. As the sun's rays gleamed through the windows, Toots and Officer Light were the first to wake up. "Rise and Shine!" shouted Light.

"Honk-honk! *Ahoogah! Ahoogah!* Meep, meep, meep, meep! Meep, meep, meep, meep, meep!" shouted Toots.

"CAN IT!" shouted Lucky.

"Good morning… Coolsville!" announced Bonkers, happily.

"Run that by me again. *yawn* Where are we?" asked Doris, waking up.

"Coolsville! The headquarters to the one and only, Scooby Doo Detective Agency!" said Bonkers.

"Must you shout at a time like this?" asked Lucky, muttering.

"Hey. Announcers gotta do it. It's how it works."

"Never mind."

"Hey guys! Look!" shouted Fall-Apart. Everyone (Except for T-Bone and Razor) got out of the car and followed the rabbit to the sidewalk. "It's ummm, ummm… No, it's uh, ummm, ummm, ummm… Oh, what's that word?"

"Scooby Doo Detective Agency?"

"Yes! It's uhhh, uhhh… what he said!"

"Toons." Muttered Lucky.

"How do they stay young like this?" asked Doris to the detective.

"An aging ray." said a voice. It was T-Bone already in his secret identity as Chance Furlong. Razor was in his secret identity too as Jake Clawson. They were both wearing red baseball caps backwards, green cargo pants, tank tops, and black boots. (Chance's tank top was beige while Jake's was black.)

"Name's Chance and this is my best buddy, Jake."

"Detective Lucky Piquel."

"Doris Deer."

"Bonkers."

"Fall-Apart." And they introduced themselves to the two cats.

"Lucky?" asked Doris.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Lucky.

"How long is it from Coolsville to Possum City, I wonder?"

"I dunno." answered Lucky. "But you'll never make it."

"I will so. I'm fit."

"No, you're not. You've got "GET ME." written all over you."

"I might face the odds. I could hitchhike, you know."

"You wouldn't last a day in the middle of nowhere, lady."

Doris sighed, feeling depressed. She looked out to the east and said, "You're right. I'm lost."

"Yep. You're lost… and I'm lookin' at a beat chick." added Lucky. They and Bonkers, Fall-Apart, Chance, Jake, Broderick, Toots, and Officer Light went back to the squad car and Turbokat as Lucky continued saying, "But I'll give it 5 days tops and you'll be in the stomach of anything from a grizzly bear… to a turtle."

"Yes. But, Lucky, getting back to Peter is all that matters to me. I mean… guys, look!" And she called them to gather around.

"Guys…"

"What is it, Ms. Deer?" asked Jake.

"I want to talk about my fiancé." She said.

"You do?" asked Chance. "I didn't know you have a boyfriend."

"I do. Peter and I haven't been dating for years… until 4 days ago, when it all happened." said Doris.

But Lucky interrupted. "Don't get too mushy-gushy ahead of yourself. Okay?"

"You're asking me how we got together, right?"

"Well, ummm… yeah."

"Sure. Let's hear it."

"We do! We do! We do! We do!"

"Meep, meep, meep, meep! Honk, Honk!"

"Well, picture this." And the buildings and alleyway transformed into the spot where Pith Possum made his proposal. "The industrial complex of Possum City by the railroad track. Moonlit sky, and Obediah the Wonder Raccoon. It all started when we were relaxing in the park. Peter Possum got a phone call about his partner, Obediah."

"I thought you called him, 'Copy-boy.' " said Lucky.

"That's how I call him; it's my nickname for him."

"Oooooh."

"I asked him where he was going because I thought he was going to leave me behind and it turned that Peter is… Pith Possum."

"Pith Possum's Peter Possum? No way! You must've read too many Superman comics." said Bonkers.

"No, it's actually true, Bonkers." said Doris.

"Oh, yeah! I watched the first episode! I forgot! Pith Possum's secret identity is Peter Possum! I gotta refresh!" said Bonkers.

"Shut up!" growled Lucky.

"Anyway, he ran to the tracks to save his partner. And he did, too. I ran up and I said I was going to keep his secret for him. And then, there was the most romantic thing he ever said in his life." Said Doris.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah?!" asked Bonkers, excited about the climax.

"What he'd do?" asked Chance.

"He pulled out a ring and said… 'Will you marry me?' " she finished on a lovely note.

"Awww." said Fall-Apart and Bonkers together while Toots was humming the "Romeo and Juliet Overture" theme song.

"Man, That's so cute." commented Chance.

"And they called it puppy love." added Jake.

"Ah, yes. Love is in the air… Big deal." Lucky said sarcastically.

And the surroundings vanished into thin air as it changed back into the alleyway.

"But, don't you see?" said Doris. "It's my fate, Lucky!" she put her arm around Lucky's shoulder. "I'm destined to marry Peter; it's in the stars."

"I'm destined to marry Peter; it's in the stars." mimicked Lucky, getting irritated. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT FIXED, HUH?!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Doris, kindly. "I guess no one likes a blabbermouth, right?"

"Heck, no. You think?" said Lucky. "There. You said everything about your boyfriend. Now beat it, scram, go away, vamoose."

"But, Lucky, you, the delightful Ms. Deer, and I were buddies! We just gotta help her get home! This could be the biggest and most exciting adventure you've been lookin' for!" said Bonkers.

"Wrong." grumbled Lucky.

"I don't see why you're grumpy every day." said Doris.

"You don't. I'm grumpy all the time." said Lucky.

"Well, what happened: did you and Dyl get a divorce?" asked Doris.

"No! We did not!" snapped Lucky.

"Oh, then she's waiting for you, right?"

"Look: would you stop following me for Pete's sake?"

"You know what you need? You need a dream."

"Bonkers and I got one."

"Well, what is it?"

"We'll tell you."

"No, we won't!"

"I'll keep it a secret."

"I don't care."

"Trust me."

"Forget it!"

"I don't care how ridiculous it is."

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

"I promise; pinky promise." She wrapped her pinky finger around Lucky's pinky finger. "I won't laugh."

"Okay, okay," He groaned. "I've got something."

"What is it?" Doris asked for the second time.

"You see that cop right there?"

"I'm looking at…" She raised her hand above her eyes to look out for the police officer Lucky described. And sure enough, she did! The chief of the Coolsville Police Department was giving him a promotion as they walked back to Police Headquarters.

"That's the cop I described about."

"You want to get a promotion?" She asked. Lucky nodded as if to say "Yes".

"Lucky, my fellow detective friend," She said with a sigh. "That's only for when you solve a BIG case. I mean, how big can it get?"

"I know." muttered Lucky. "What do you think I am: stupid?!"

"Bingo." said Chance and Jake together. Then, there was a transmission picking up from Broderick.

"Uh, hey! Hubba bubba, Pickle! Listen up!" He shouted. "Bank robbery in progress! Right here in First National Bank o' Coolsville. So let's burn some rubber and go, go, go!"

Lucky, Bonkers, Toots, and Office Light scrambled into the squad car. "Hey! What about me? Don't Fall-Apart and I get to go with you? Hmmm?" asked Doris to Lucky. "You, Fall-Apart, and those two cats stay here 'til I call you. Got it?" And he drove the squad car out of the alley and onto 5th street.

"Saaaaay, ya wanna' play a game o' bingo?" asked Fall-Apart. "No, Not right now, Fall-Apart," said Doris. "I should go over to the scene of the crime. But right now… I need to stay here until he calls me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the First National Bank of Coolsville, there was indeed a bank robbery taking place, but for some reason, there was no cause for alarm. A fishing hook was stealing everyone's money, staying sneaky as it went. Then, the doors burst open and Bonkers and Lucky came rushing in shouting, "Stop in the name of the law!" "Yeah!" shouted Bonkers. "Hand over da purses and wallets to those poor, poor innocent souls and bankers!"

Everyone stared at the two officers in confusion. "No! The fishing line!" snapped Lucky. He went to the fishing line and spoke to it, "You're under arrest for attempted bank robbery and pickpocketing. You're goin' to- "*Rip!* One moment, everyone was screaming and covering their eyes in terror. The next thing, Lucky looked down and saw his white boxer shorts with pink hearts. Then he looked up to see his pants being slipped through a hole in the ceiling. "My pants!" shouted Lucky. "It took my pants!"

"Ooohhh! Cool shorts!" said Bonkers, cheekily. Even the Aracuan Bird (From the Donald Duck cartoons) was laughing at him like a loony. Lucky, who tried to grab his pants back, ran outside to deal with him. "Why you…" But the silly bird jumped up (causing Lucky to trip over himself), bounced on his back, and landed onto the pavement. Then he pulled out a unicycle from nowhere and rode away, grabbing Toots in the process.

"TOOOOOOOTSSSSSSS!" cried Bonkers. He ran after the Aracuan Bird shouting, "Hang on, Toots! I'll save ya!" "Meep, Meeeeeeep!" Toots responded. Lucky stood up looking down at his boxers. "Aw, great." He grumbled. "I'm standin' around in broad daylight and I got no pants on… again." "Precisely." said a voice. "Oh, no." groaned Lucky.

It was Razoul, who was right behind him with Fazal, Hakim, and Nahbi in tow. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Detective Pickle." "Piquel. My name is Piquel, Razoul." "Oh, really." Razoul leaned closer to his face. "Then where is your partner? Out causing havoc to this city?!" "No, he's not! He's trying to get his pet horn back!"

"His pet is a cartoon horn?" asked Fazal. "Don't get too skeptical, Fazal." said Razoul. "Now… where is your badge?" "Oh, well, you see Razoul, ha ha… I left my badge in my pants when it was taken away."

"No badge?" asked Razoul. "NO BADGE?!" His voice was louder this time. "Well, it looks like we'll have to take you to prison again." He turned to his men and shouted, "Men! Seize the fat man!"

Lucky was frightened! "Aw, man!" He shouted. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He started running for his life, away from the Royal Guards. "Quick! Into the automobile!" And they all scrambled into the squad car. Razoul, who was in the front seat, started the engine and drove back down 5th Street.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fall-Apart was playing Bingo with Chance, Jake, and Doris (who was still waiting to be called by Lucky). "Ya got any fours?" asked Fall-Apart. "Fall-Apart," muttered Chance. "We're playin' Bingo." "Hey, Chance," whispered Jake. "Do you think it's a good time to change into the SWAT Kats?"

"Yeah, we should've." He whispered back to his friend. "We've been playin' Bingo for half an hour." "DORIS!" Doris picked up her ears to hear Lucky shouting her name. "I've been waiting for him to call me the whole time. Now's my chance."

She ran to the sidewalk, saying, "Lucky, what's going on? Did you catch the crook?" She saw Lucky pass by (and got spun around in the process). Then the squad car went past, leaving her in the dust and exhaust. Doris coughed and sneezed violently.

"Was that *Cough, cough, cough!* Lucky in his box- *Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-Ah-Choooooo!* boxer shorts? *Cough! Ah-Choo! Sniff, sniff.* " The exhaust cleared up as Doris was rubbing her nose. "And was that Razoul and his men in the squad car? Oh, no! They're back! I don't know what to do now! I-I-"She went to a building that said, "BLAKE'S VIDEORAMA" and looked inside.

"I'll ask those businessmen." But before she walked in, Fall-Apart, Chance, and Jake ran up and they all said, "What happened to Lucky?" "He's on the run from the guards from Agrabah and he needs your help. You three follow the squad car and make sure they don't catch him first." Chance and Jake did so, but Fall-Apart went the wrong way.

"No, Fall-Apart!" She shouted. "They went the other way!" "If you insist!" said Fall-Apart, who tripped over and crashed into pieces. "Oh, that rabbit." She sighed. "He'll catch up in a few minutes." And she went inside the video arcade.

* * *

Me: Well, that was an unexpected visit from Razoul.

Doris: You can say that again.

Me: Well, I always wanted you to sneeze.

Doris: O.O

Me: Anyway, read and review.


	8. New friends and the Pickpocket Revealed!

Hey guys, I just came back from my vacation in Grand Haven, and boy, was it fun! I went to the state park, the pier, the Pere Marquette, 5 Mile Hill, the Grand Haven Musical Fountain, and the Imagination Station, rode the local trolley, rode my bike, and played a game of mini-golf. So, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Inside Blake's Videorama, six figures stood in the corner of the arcade. A thin man was standing next to a green arcade game named _The Interactive Tomato Toss _while a blue, 'toon arcade game named Whacko stood across the hall with a clown, a beagle, and a magpie to his left. "So, remember how Daphne didn't buy my video games in "Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece"?" the young man asked. "Yes." answered the arcade game. "Well, you can buy my latest game. I call it _The Interactive Tomato Toss_."

"Sounds foo- I mean… sounds interesting!" Whacko said, proudly. He knew the title was cheesy, but if he told him his true feelings, he would be steamed. "Take this down, Stubbs." He said to the clown. "Got it!" said Stubbs and began jotting down notes on his notepad. "I'm gonna' give you guys a demonstration. Notice how-""Excuse me, gentlemen. But I was wondering if you know where some pants are in this town." Whako started sweating with those words. He felt that if someone was on his tail, then he would be exposed as a fraud. So, thinking up a lie, he said, "Ah, my trusted secretary, Honey Lollipop." Doris felt confused. "Honey Lollipop? No sir. MY name is-"The arcade game bounced up to her and said, "I don't know who you are and what you're up to. So don't stay on my case and just play along." "Jerk." she whispered under her breath. The arcade game bounced back to the others and said, "Everyone, this is Ms. Honey Lollipop, my trusted secretary."

Everyone stared at her in confusion, wide-eyed. The magpie, known as Snipes, said, "Secretary? Who said anything about a secretary? We don't need a secretary!" The beagle, known as Patou, said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Uhhh… Lollipop. ""Er, ummm… thank you." said a still-confused Doris. "And this is the young arcade game inventor, Durwood O' McDigitson." "How d'ya do? I'm here to show off _The Interactive Tomato Toss_. _"Interactive Tomato Toss… corny title. Oh, what the hey. I'll try it."_ Doris thought to herself.

"Excuse me sir, what's your name?"

"Mr. Whako."

"Yes, well, Mr. Whako, do you think I can borrow a quarter, please?"

"What?! And lose my whole stock? Never!"

"You can borrow my quarter, Ms. Lollipop."

"Oh, why thank you." And she grabbed the quarter out from Patou's right paw. Next, she put it in the "25 cents" slot, and the reception picked up. Fully interested, she moved the joystick up, down, left, right, down, left, and then up again. She looked at a button that said "Fire". She was going to press it, but then she realized that if she pressed said button, a tomato would hit her square in the face. So, taking precaution, she dropped down on her knees and then, pressing the "Fire" button, the tomato shot out of the screen and went "Splat!" in Snipes' face. Snipes angrily wiped the remains of the tomato off his face and said, "That was the stupidest invention I've ever seen, ya moron!" Running to the right side of the machine, he pushed hard with all his might and then, when he got it in the desired direction, he pressed the "Fire" button and another tomato shot out of the screen and hit Durwood in the face. "Don't call me a moron, pigeonhead!"

And they got into a chase with Snipes flapping around the perimeter followed by Durwood. "Gentlemen, don't make me come after you!" Whako shouted. The two ignored him. "Then so be it!" And he was off too chasing after the bird and inventor. Doris, Patou, and Stubbs looked at each other and the clown said, "So, Ms. Lollipop. What brings you here?" "Well, as you can see, sir, I'm looking for a pair of pants. Have you seen them?" said Doris. "Uh, sorry, Ms. Lollipop." said Patou. "This isn't a clothes department." "No, they're for my friend, Detective Lucky Piquel." "Ms. Lollipop" replied. "Speaking of which, I hope the guards didn't capture him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Lucky was still running for his life from Razoul. "Man, oh man, oh man." He said. "I wish I had my pants back on so I could arrest that fishing line." Razoul, who was in the front seat, said, "You can run, but you cannot hide!" Just then, two figures jumped onto the roof. It was Chance and Jake who had come to rescue Lucky! "Jig's up, big guy!" shouted Chance. "Yeah, leave the cop alone and nobody gets hurt!" added Jake. But Razoul, feeling angered, shouted, "I will not be upbraided by a duo of alley cats!" "Hey! We're not alley cats!" shouted Chance. "_Man. He even sounds like Commander Feral." _He thought to himself. There was worst to come.

Razoul swerved the car from left to right, several times over. Chance and Jake hung on for their lives. "Chance?!" asked Jake, shouting. "Yeah, buddy?!" responded his friend. "Are we dead yet?!" asked Jake, shouting once again. "Look." Chance responded. "If we die, I'll let you know. So, shut up and hang on!"

Just as Lucky reached an intersection, the Aracuan Bird ran him over followed by Bonkers. "OOOOOOUUUUUUUCH!" He shouted. "Don't worry, little buddy!" shouted Bonkers. "I've almost got'cha!" With a lightbulb appearing over his head, he went inside an alley, for he had a plan. The Aracuan Bird, thinking he had left Bonkers in the dust, bounced off his unicycle and started doing his wacky routine. Until… he stepped on a rake and its handle hit him in the face. The loony avian stumbled forwards, backwards, and fell over on his back, literally seeing stars as he passed out. Moments later, a glove snatched Toots out of his hand and replaced it with a bike horn. The bird woke up, not remembering what happened, but when he saw the bike horn, he looked at it, then at Bonkers who was running away with Toots. "I got'cha, old buddy. Nothin' will keep us apart." He warned to his pet, while the Aracuan Bird felt more delighted with his new present. He hopped back on his unicycle and pedaled away into the distance.

Then he went past Lucky and he said, "Hey, boss! Wat'cha doin'?" Lucky stood up, saying, "Getting away from that trigger-happy lunatic. That's what I'm doing."

"Ya mean Razoul?"

"Yes, him!"

With those words, Razoul shouted, "I'll make ROADKILL OUT OF YOU, YOU BIG, HAIRY APE!"

"Aw, man."

"Hey! If you wanna' go through Lucky, you gotta' go through me!

"Then so be it!"

Razoul stepped out of the car and he and Chance got into a showdown. The big tabby gave the captain a tackle and then, they got into a fistfight. Razoul gave him a few blows to the face, stomach, and left cheek. But Chance regained focus by holding onto his own head, and gave him a vicious rabbit punch to the stomach that sent him sailing into the front door of an apartment building. "Okay, guys. Let's go." And he, Jake, Lucky, Bonkers, and Toots ran up the same street where Bonkers rescued Toots. "Looks like you showed him a thing or two." said Jake. "Yeah. Thanks for saving my butt back there." praised Lucky. "No prob', Detective." said Chance. "It's the least I could-" "Hi-yah!" It was Fall-Apart Rabbit who came to the rescue too late. He bounced on his stomach, shouting, "WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF DECEMBER 28TH?! WHAT'S YOUR PASSWORD?! WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!"

"Get off me, you nitwit!" shouted Chance and pulled the bumbling bunny off his stomach. "I'm just glad to see you, too." Then, from far behind, Razoul came speeding up in the squad car causing the five to run for it.

* * *

_Back inside the arcade…_

"Well, I don't know about this Lucky Piquel guy, except the fact that he's a detective, I don't know if there's a pair of pants here inside or not." said Patou.

"Well you should. He needs to find a pair of pants, because I can't stand the sight of his boxers." said Doris. "Oh please, don't let that be an insult." She said to herself. Then, the boys came running in, screaming, and went over to where Doris, Patou, and Stubbs were, with Bonkers and Fall-Apart clinging to her chest. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"HE'S BACK!" Fall-Apart and Bonkers shouted together. And they were right: The squad car roared through the hall, and crashed into a wall! The air bags inflated instantly as everyone looked at the tremendous wreck. The door was pushed open as Razoul stepped out dizzily followed by Fazal, Hakin, and Nahbi who all regained focus as did Razoul. "I… did not find it necessary… to see Detective Pickle in his boxer shorts!" "That's Pi-quel, you jerk!" Lucky shot back. "Enough! And now, I should have done something a long time ago…" Doris looked on with fear and agony, preparing for the worst. "OFF! WITH! YOUR! HEAD!" Then, just as he was about to do so, Patou intervened and shouted, "Time out!" Razoul stopped dead in his tracks. "Now," Patou continued." Just what's the complaint?"

"Okay, puppy," Lucky said. "Here's what really happened." "I'm a adult dog, sir." The beagle corrected. "Oh." So, recollecting the events (from chapter 7), he said, "Broderick got a call about a bank robbery, so my partner and I had to investigate. I went over to a fishing line and I was just about to arrest it until it took my pants." "Yeah, like dis." And Bonkers reenacted the scene by whipping out a fishing pole, cast it out, and reeled in Chance and Jake's pants. All Chance and Jake could do was stand around in their boxers. Chance's boxers were white with red hearts; Jake's boxers were a light pink color.

"Nice shorts, boys." said Doris, being a teaser. Bonkers, Fall-Apart, and Stubbs rolled around on the floor laughing out loud, Durwood and Snipes just stared at them, and Whacko was sweating so hard that he dared not to blurt out the truth. "Ha, ha, ha. Can I get back to the story, now?" "Yeah." answered Patou.

"Anyway, Razoul and the guards started chasing me around town, and if it weren't for Bonkers, Fall-Apart, Chance, and Jake, I'd suggested I'd been dead meat."

"A likely story." mocked Razoul. "Whoever heard of a fishing line stealing one's pants?" Whacko, unable to bear it, shouted, "ALL RIGHT! I DID IT! I USED MY FISHING LINE TO STEAL THE MONEY AND YOUR PANTS! But you… You'll never take me alive! A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" And he was just about to hop away when Patou bit down on his cord. "Guys, grab on!" he shouted. And Doris, Lucky, Bonkers, Chance, Jake, Fall-Apart, and the others did so, causing Whako to stop with a jerk. "Why'd ya do it, Busta'?" asked Bonkers, sternly.

"You don't get it, do you?" said Whako. "Ever since I was a mere prop for the show, "A Pup Named Scooby Doo", I had the desire to be treated fairly like other arcade games. But would this little girl, Chrissie, let me? No! She… had to damage MY SYSTEM!" "Gee," said Doris. "Is that how it kept you wrecked? " " *GRRRR!* Don't mock me. I was left in the prop house to rot for eternity. But when I was let out, I started getting my revenge." "Well, why did you operate it under the name, "Blake's Videorama"?" asked Lucky.

"Because," said Whako. "I didn't want anyone to suspect a toon arcade game like me run an arcade. So, I kept acting like a normal arcade game and when no one was looking, I snuck to the office to count my profits."

"Yeah! And he wouldn't let us get paid!" shouted Stubbs. "Quiet, you!" the miser shouted. "I hired all three of you as my staff!" His voice was getting louder as he started fizzing. "And you'll keep working for me. I will not let you have lunch breaks, not even coffee breaks! You're nothing but measly, annoying, dim-witted... *Gasp!* " He broke down immediately as whistles blew and steam hissed from every side. Even a steam pressure gauge broke its mainspring.

"Hey, guys." said Stubbs. "Yeah?" said Patou and Snipes. "He… he shut down." He started to perk up. "We're free! We're free! Hallelujah! No more sleeping in a wooden shack all night! " "Man… after all that workin' for that money grubbing, electronic, arcade game of a rich jerk, we're done." added Patou. And he, Stubbs, and Snipes rejoiced.

"Lucky, how do you bet that an arcade game will stay overheated for a period of time?" Doris asked."Hmmm, I don't know. It could be a couple of hours or more. They could take it to the garage to do some repair." Lucky replied.

"Nah. Don't be silly." said Bonkers. "Arcade games don't go to car garages."

"Course not." said Chance. "Why would it be an arcade game garage?"

"Lucky said arcade games get fixed in garages. That's all I know. Over and out, Sincerely, Bonkers.

"Toons."

"Great goin', guys." muttered Durwood. "You fried the boss; I'll NEVER sell my game!"

Stubbs gulped and said, "Uh oh."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**!** They must be stopped at all costs!" added Nahbi.

"Oh, geez! Head for the hills!" shouted Stubbs.

"Quick! Get our pants, and get in the squad car! Now!" And in a split second, they rounded up their pants and got into the squad car. He started the ignition and jammed the car in reverse. But Chance and Jake ran back into the alley to get into the Turbokat. Chance flicked the ignition switch to the 'ON' position and the thrusters started blasting.

"Let's get outta' here!" said Chance. And the Turbokat whooshed away, while Stubbs, Snipes, and Patou, inside the clown car, drove down Main Street to catch up. Razoul, who had lost them, said to his fellow guards, "Forget them. They were just "lucky" they got away."

"But what about Ms. Deer, Razoul?" asked Hakim.

"Hakim, Ms. Deer is nothing more than a common bimbo. She was drawn a bimbo, she'll be forgotten a bimbo and only her idiot peers will mourn her!" Various murmurs of agreement came from Fazal, Hakim, and Nahbi. "Now… let's catch the right airplane home."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hollywood sign in California, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare (both from Alice in Wonderland (and Bonkers)), Fawn Deer, Jitters A. Dog, Grumbles the Grizzly, Tanya Trunk (from the Raw Toonage franchise), Genie (from the Aladdin franchise), Timon, and Pumbaa (from The Lion Kingfranchise) were having a tea party (much to Timon's dismay). Everyone, except Fawn Deer, was having a good time. They exchanged chit-chat, drank their tea, and ate cake for dessert. Fawn pulled out a picture of Bonkers, herself and the cast from _"Raw Toonage"_ and said with a heavy sigh, "I miss you, Bonkers. I want you to come back so we can be on TV again." And she started to cry.

"Hey… Fawnie, bad things happen and the only way to get rid of it is to forget it and keep movin' forward."advised Timon, who started to feel his heart sink. "Aw, who am I kiddin'?! I WANT BONKERS BACK!"

"Me too." sniveled Pumbaa, who held out a Lucky Piquel doll.

"Yeah. TV means nothing without the ol' glory days of Toon Disney." said Genie, sadly. Even the Mad Hatter and the March Hare had to agree that they were right, so they looked at the window and started crying like babies, while Jitters, Grumbles, and Tanya cried mournfully.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Possum City, Virginia, things were starting to get bad. The Trix were having a dinner party with the Grand Duke of Owls and his minions (The ones who appeared in Doris's dream (and from Rock-A-Doodle)). "Well, there are only eight days left before Friday the 13th and Peter still refuses to be my husband." said Icy, giving a speech. "But, my faithful creatures of the night, we have seen that Doris Deer is a sapsucker's snack." The owls chuckled evilly. "And so, it's a pleasant thought… that the stupid, damsel in distress-type reporter with the poufy hair will never return!" All the owls applauded at her success, that is. Until, Hunch swooped down shouting, "Ahhh! Reverse engine! Mayday, mayday, mayday!"

And "ker-splat!", he went on the floor. "Well, what is it, you clumsy twit?" asked Stormy. "Ooh, ooh, Stormy, you'll never believe this!" said Hunch, excitedly. "I just saw that reporter with two cops, two kitties, a bunny, Patou, Snipes, and a clown headed for Possum City!"

"What?! Doris Deer is alive?!" bellowed Icy. "Then, those two are with her! Quick! We must find her at once!" shouted the Duke. And he and the owls (except Hunch) swooped out of the Trix's lair and into the night sky.

"Once I marry Peter Possum, Possum City will be ours."


	9. Battle with the Grand Duke of Owls!

Well, after one, fun Train vacation, the next chapter is up!

* * *

In the northwestern part of West Virginia, a fast freight train was speeding along the countryside at 90 miles per hour. Every kind of freight car, from the boxcar to the tank car, sported the various roadnames: Chicago and North Western, Pere Marquette, Santa Fe, New York Central, Pennsylvania, Chesapeake and Ohio, Wabash, The Burlington Route, and the Great Northern. Inside one of the boxcars were Doris Deer, Lucky Piquel (who was wearing pants again), Bonkers, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Broderick, Officer Light, Chance, Jake (who both were wearing pants again), Snipes, Patou, and Stubbs the Clown, while the squad car and Turbokat were tied down to a flat car. Now, our heroine knew riding freight trains was dangerous, but she was determined in her quest.

"So, what happens if you don't make it on time?" asked Patou. "Oh, that's something too horrible I never want to think about." replied Doris. "Well, think about it." said Jake. "Who would Peter marry?" "Icy!" said Doris. "Icy? Isn't she that bad guy from _"_Winx Club"?" asked Lucky. "Yes, she is." Replied Doris, sadly. "Well, don'tcha worry, baby! We'll get'cha there in no time!" advised Bonkers. Whistling loudly, the train rushed across the valley and into the night.

* * *

Next morning, the squad car drove through a small town followed by Stubbs' car, while the Turbokat flew across the sky. Doris felt worried. "We only have five days left, Lucky. We're running out of time." "Look, I'm going as fast as the speed limit lets me. Unless you wanna' break the law." said Lucky. "No worries, Doris. He's gonna be okay." said Bonkers to Doris. "Nah, maybe Icy has already married Peter." "No, that can't be true." Doris sighed. "I know Copy-boy; He'll wait." Lucky groaned at this. "And if I accept him, we'll be married."

"If you accept him? You mean you're not sure if you're going to accept him?" Lucky started chuckling. "You mean you're goin' through all this trouble and you're not SURE?" Lucky guffawed, out loud. "Oh, I'll accept alright." said Doris. "Don't be a goofball. There's no way you're gonna' marry him. He's pathetic. You always turn him down in every _Pith Possum _segment."

Then a signal started beeping. Lucky knew what it was and said, "Well, time to get some gas." He pulled into a Mobil gas station, stepped out of the car, opened the gas cap, and put the nozzle in. Bonkers and Fall-Apart gleefully hopped out of the car to get a couple of donuts as did Stubbs, Patou, and Snipes, Toots, Officer Light, and Broderick.

"What kinda' donut should we get, guys?" asked Bonkers. "Ummm… num, num, num…Chocolate glazed!" said Fall-Apart. "Naw, let's get the French crullers." said Stubbs.

"No! Lasagna-flavored!" shouted Snipes.

"Chocolate glazed!"

"Lasagna-flavored!"

"French crullers!"

"Sprinkles!"

"Honk-Honk!"

"Chocolate glazed!"

"French crullers!"

"Lasagna-flavored!"

"Sprinkles!"

"Boston Cream Donut!"

"Sprinkles!"

"FRENCH CRULLERS!"

"SHADDUP!" Patou had had enough. "I don't care if you want French crullers, or lasagna, or stuff like that. Why don't you guys get the donuts you want and then we'll share. Okay?" The toons and Stubbs quickly nodded as if to say, "Yes." "All right, then. I'm gonna' get some biscuits and some juice for all of us." And so, they bought a Baker's dozen for twelve dollars and went back to the squad car. "Hey, Doris, ya wanna donut?" asked Fall-Apart. "No thank,s Fall-Apart. Donuts contain a ton of sugar which is bad for your health." Fall-Apart, upon hearing this, fell into pieces (literally). "Oh, well, more for me!" And he was just about to eat them when Bonkers shouted, "Hey! Save some for us, Fall-Apart!" "Kay." He replied.

"If any of you need to stretch, just make it quick. We gotta go, now." said Lucky. They did so as fast as they could. Bonkers and Stubbs stretched their arms in the air; Patou stretched himself out on the pavement; Snipes, Toots, Light, and Broderick flexed their backs; and Fall-Apart was doing jumping jacks, losing bits and pieces along the way. He quickly reassembled himself as fast as he could and they all got into the squad car. They drove out of the gas station and started the rest of their journey.

* * *

The hours passed. Morning turned into day and day turned into night. With its headlights shining, the car drove down through the countryside at 45 miles per hour. Doris, Bonkers, and Fall-Apart were getting sleepy and asked Lucky to take them to a motel. "Look Doris, no matter how it kills me, we're getting you to Possum City whether you like it or not." "Lucky, I know." said Doris. "I'm tired and I want to get some rest. Not to mention how tired the rest of them are." _"Pushover." _Lucky thought to himself.

Suddenly, a large, barren tree fell down onto the road apparently 50 feet ahead of them! Bonkers and Fall-Apart did a wild take as Doris shouted, "STOP THE CAR!" Lucky pressed down on the brake pedal as hard as he could. The squad car skidded to a stop just in time. "All right. Whose idea was to chop down this tree ONTO THE MIDDLE OF WEST VRIGINIA HIGHWAY-29?!" "I did." said a voice. Lucky gulped in terror. He looked up and saw the Grand Duke of Owls and his six minions. "Now... what have we here?"

Doris, who stepped out of the car with Bonkers and Fall-Apart, stammered, "Who-who are you?" "Icy sent out the Sapsucker of Dr. Paul Bunion to kill you, remember? It's gone through days on an empty stomach, you dumb blonde!" His talons tore off a branch in fury. "And that is just why... the Duke is going to assassinate you."

"You mean…kill me?"

"Oh, dear, now I've gone and spoiled the surprise, twice. Always doing that." But then, he perked up. "But you see, Ms. Doris Deer, Ace Reporter for a Great Metropolitan Tabloid, we Creatures of the Night have decided to find you and to make _absolutely_ sure… that you and your associates never return." His minions glared at her, thinking up different ways to kill her. "And you… you, with a special love in your life, have the nerve to journey back home by car!" The Duke calmed down. "And besides… the Collector should have made a prized possession of you, Bobcat!"

"Who, me?" asked Bonkers.

"Yes, you!" said the owls together.

"First, we kill Doris Deer, the police officer, and the clown, and then, we shall eat you for supper!"

"Wanna bet?!"

T-Bone leaped into the air and kicked the Duke in the stomach that sent him hurtling into a muddy pond. The Duke raised his head above the muck and shouted, "I will not be undone by the SWAT Kats!" The owls were ready to go for the kill when Patou bit one of the owls' ankle. The minion screeched with pain. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" The owl shouted. But none of them did, because Razor gave two of the owls a flying kick to the sides, hurtling them into the hollow of another tree.

Meanwhile, three of the smaller owls had tackled Doris, which triggered the wrath of Lucky, who shouted, "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He grabbed the grey-bearded owl and threw him like a football! Two of the owls came charging towards T-Bone and Razor who aimed their glovatrixes at them. "Octopus missiles deploy!" shouted T-Bone. The missiles launched out on impact and hit them in the stomachs, hurtling them back into the same tree. The two, smaller owls were trying to fly away until… "Hang on, shortys." Bonkers had grabbed them by the tail feathers and he was just dragging them down to earth when the Duke shouted, "THIS SHALL END! **NOW!**" He used his magic breath to turn himself into a giant, ready to destroy Doris and her friends. "I wish we had some light here!" said Patou.

"I got an idea!" said Bonkers. He wrote a letter, requesting a spotlight and generator, and put it in the nearest mailbox. Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf (from Looney Tunes) drove up in their mail van, took the letter from the mailbox, and drove off. One second later, they came back with the spotlight and generator. "Thanks, guys!" said Bonkers. "Sign here." said Sam. He did so and Ralph Wolf responded by saying, "Thanks." And they drove off as Bonkers quickly hooked everything up. He pulled the lever and the light shone in the Duke's face.

He screamed in pain as he twisted around and around until he shrunk to the size of a chipmunk. "MASTER!" The owls shouted. "Take dis, you creeps!" He shone the light in the owls' faces as the Duke called out in a shrilly voice, "RETREAT! RETREAT!" With no time to lose, they quickly flew out of the countryside, avoiding any more light attacks from Bonkers.

"Patou, who was that?" asked Doris.

"That," said Patou. "Was the Grand Duke of Owls. The meanest, hunting machine in the country. He tried to destroy the farm in our movie, "Rock-A-Doodle"."

"Goodness, you…you all saved my life." praised Doris.

"Hey, don't mention it, baby." said Bonkers.

"Yeah." T-Bone looked at the eastern horizon. "If something else happens, we'll be there to kick some tail!"

* * *

So, since it was one heavy battle with the Duke, the next chapter's up in a few minutes!


	10. Bad Romance

Sorry about the delay last week. I was at my mother's house for school. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Possum City, things were not going well for Peter Possum.

"So, Peter," said Icy. "When shall I announce our engagement? Today? Tomorrow? Wednesday?"

"Look Icy…" said Peter. "I'm not gonna' marry you. Even if you were the last witch on Earth or in the galaxy!"

"No fear. You can be the King of Possum City and rule by my side."

"I said NO!"

"No?" Icy started to get angry. "No?! You dare trifle with ME?!" Until, she caught something. "Oh, I get it. You're kidding." She started laughing hysterically with Darcy and Stormy as did Katnip, Claire, and Hunch.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" she snapped. Katnip, Claire, and Hunch covered their mouths (and beak) and scurried off.

Icy: **Don't make me laugh, (A-ha-ha-ha)**

**Don't make me laugh! (A-ha-ha-ha)**

Katnip placed Peter in front of her.

Icy: **My funny friend,**

**Don't make me… BEEEEEEENNNNND in half!**

**Don't be a card, bud!**

**Don't mess with Icy.**

**Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to feel spicy!**

Peter stumbled onto an office chair on the seat of his hindquarters as Katnip pushed him.

Icy: **Don't make me laugh, (Hee-hee-hee-hee)**

**Don't pull my leg! (Hee-hee-hee-hee)**

Hunch pushed him over to Icy.

Icy: **May I suggest you would do… BEEEEEEEESSSSST to beg!**

She picked him up.

Icy: **If you say no, sir,**

**If you refuse,**

**This is your notice that I refuse… to lose!**

Then, they did the tango.

Icy: **Say "yes!", my love,**

**And go with a winner!**

**Beliiiiieeeeeeve me,**

**That would be… wiiiiiiiiser.**

**Say "no!", poor dove,**

**And YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU are a *gator's* dinner.**

**And Ms. Deer is… the appetizer… Aaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,**

Darcy, Stormy, Katnip, Claire, and Hunch:** Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee,**

**A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

Icy: **Get the picture?**

**Don't make me laugh, (A-ha-ha-ha)**

**Or slap my knee. (Ha-ha-ha-ha)**

**I'm no hyena,**

**So my pee-tah,**

**What'll it be?**

**Right this way to the Trix estate or write your epitaaaagh?!**

**You choose your fate!**

**Don't make me wait!**

**And buddy… Don't make me… Laaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuugh!**

She let go of his hand, making him spin like a top, but not before finishing, **Ha-ha-ha-ha!** Just then, as the song finished, a telephone rang. Darcy picked up the receiver and said, "Hello? Who is it? You want Icy? Oh yes, she's here. Icy, it's for you." She passed it down to Icy who said, "Hello? Duke, is that you? What is it? Did you stop them?"

The Duke talked on the other end of the line on how they failed to accomplish their plan. "You… FAILED ME?!"

"YES, I KNOW!" the Duke snapped in his shrilly tone of voice. "The stupid cartoon bobcat turned me into a midget! How dare he do this to me!"

"I see… goodbye." She hung up and snarled under her breath, "I'm going to marry Peter Possum if it's the LAST! THING! I! DO!"


	11. Hard Times

All righty, the next chapter is up!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the middle of the West Virginian countryside, Doris Deer was sleeping on Lucky's stomach as a pillow, T-Bone and Razor (now in their secret identities) were sleeping next to a tree, and Bonkers, Fall-Apart, Stubbs, Light, Broderick, Patou, Snipes, and Toots slept in a dog pile.

The morning sun crept over the horizon, causing Ms. Deer to cover her eyes in annoyance. She wanted some extra time to sleep, but to no avail. Giving in, she stretched out and slowly opened her eyes. "Lucky, wake up!" she whispered.

The detective rolled over on his side (squashing Doris in the process) and leaned up. *yawn* "What is it?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" she said, excitedly.

In front of them was a sign that said "Virginia: State Line, Welcome".

"Hmmm. Looks better than an owl." grumbled Lucky.

"But don't you see, it's our first sight of home! We're almost there!"

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" said Bonkers. "We're gonna' make it!" And he and Fall-Apart, Toots, Stubbs, Light, Broderick, and Snipes danced in a circle.

"This is it, Razor." said Chance, proudly. "Possum City, here we come!"

Not everyone was happy. Lucky, who felt anxious to tell her something, said, "Ummm, Doris?"

"Yes, Detective Piquel?"

"About your boyfriend…"

"Yes?"

"He's an animal."

"Yes, I know that which is why I'm marrying him."

"No, that's not the point!" He trembled before her. "This is an interspecies romance which means one animal and another animal make love."

"But… what's the point?" she asked.

"You can't marry him."

"No. It can't be true." Her eyes were tearing up. "No, it's not true!" She sobbed heavily.

"Look Doris, you can't just marry someone who's a possum. Your kids will become hybrids and then they'll think your kids are ugly and then, they'll blame you!"

Doris sobbed even more. "You… you cruel monster!" she shouted. "I enlist you and some old and new friends to help me and now, you break your promise?!"

"But Doris-"

"Don't you Doris me! Copyboy and I haven't been dating since 1995! And you don't even care!" You've built up my dreams and smashed them instead!"

"Listen to me, you can't-"

"I'VE ALMOST GOT NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR! I don't care if I have to hitchhike or go walk all the way home! The fact that you won't help me IS THAT YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Everyone gasped! "Now if you excuse me, this is one reporter who will have to complete her quest!" And she ran away, crying.

Lucky looked at his hands and looked at everyone who felt devastated. "Say it ain't so!" sobbed Bonkers. "Now, we'll never get to Possum City! We won't even see her kick butt, or get married, or see her kids, or see OUR own kids! WAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Patou growled angrily. "Now look at what you've done. She wanted to marry the guy of her dreams. Now, you've done brought her down."

"Yeah, Lucky! None of this wouldn't have happened if you just told her off!" shouted Chance. The yellings continued to increase as Lucky felt mixed feelings of anger and guilt until he shouted out loud, **"FINE! GO HOME! I DON'T NEED YA! BECAUSE EVERYTHING I'VE SAID WAS MY FAULT! ** _Aw man, what have I done?" _ Lucky had realized that everything was his fault. But now, he needed help from the others, though they wouldn't trust him now. And once they'd reach her, he needed to owe her an apology.

* * *

Meanwhile, a forecast of heavy rain with a couple of thunderstorms battered down the eastern seaboard of Virginia. Inside Police headquarters, Commissioner Stress and Lieutenant Tension drank their coffee to keep themselves warm from the cold.

Walking to the city park, Peter Possum wore a windbreaker with a hood to keep himself dry. Looking through the gates, he started singing,

Peter: **I know something's gonna' happen,**

**But, it's out of my hands.**

**Things are gonna' start snappin',**

**Without any plan.**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy ran up to see if Doris was there, only to have their hearts sink when they realized there was only Peter.

Peter: **All the little cares,**

**Picked along the way,**

**Suddenly have disappeared,**

**With yesterday.**

**Tossed among the fields,**

**And lost among the winds,**

**My world is beginning today.**

**My world is beginning today.**

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Edd comforted him by saying, "Do not lose hope, Mr. Possum. Everything will be all right." And they gave him a group hug as they watched the rain keep coming down.

* * *

Well, that was very depressing, wasn't it? I know there are no reviews, so, send them in, now, if you can, please.


	12. Lucky and Doris: Friends Again

I'm back and here's the next chapter!

* * *

Somewhere out in the middle of the state, Doris Deer kept walking mile after mile still, but she was still bitter and unwilling to trust Lucky again. "He's wrong." she snarled. "Who does he think he is: a cross between a park ranger and a pastor?! He doesn't deserve to help me; he should go back where he belongs: IN A SWEATSHOP! I can get back home on my own now." But then, suddenly... she started to have second thoughts about what she said to him. "Oh, who am I kidding?This is all my fault. *Sniff, sniff* None of this had ever happened if I told Lucky off." She said with regret. "And now…" Her voice trailed off. "I'll never get back home. Oh Lucky, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Suddenly, she spotted an old, abandoned house on the top of a hill. "Oh, I guess I'll have time to relax from all this walking." Walking up to the front door, she peeked inside and said, "Hello?" Her voice echoed through the foyer. "Anybody home?"

She sighed. "I'll just have to wait outside. But, then again… I'll check it out." And she sat on the couch to wait. Not far from the house, the squad car and Turbokat rode up over the hillside and onto the other side.

"Did we lose her yet?" asked Lucky on a walkie-talkie.

"No." replied T-Bone. "There's no sign of her. She's not in any town, not in the Blue Ridge Mountains, not anywhere at all." He felt disappointed. "We're closing up shop. We tried though."

"Awww, c'mon! Where's your sense of determination?!" shouted Bonkers. "Why I bet that she'll be just in an old, abandoned house on top of the hill. Just you wait and see."

"Wait! I smell something!" Patou put his nose to work by sniffing the perimeter. "There's Ms. Deer! She's in that ol', abandoned house on top of the hill. Bonkers was right!" But there was trouble. "Hey, what's that?"

"I think it's a giant robot. And that means…" Lucky gasped in terror. "**DORIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"**

Bonkers did a wild take. "**DORIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!" **Quickly, with no time to lose, everyone hopped out of their respective vehicles and ran into the house.

"Doris, get out of there! There's a big, scary robot waiting to kill you!" Lucky shouted.

"What?!" She responded as the wall gave way to a very large hand. "Oh no! Not you again!" The sapsucker reached its hand through the wall to grab Doris, but T-Bone jumped in and stamped down on it with his feet. The sapsucker howled with pain.

Not able to take the pain anymore, the sapsucker pulled out a giant toilet plunger (from off-screen) and started plunging the wall. "PUMP! PUMP! PUMP!" It went. "LUCKY, HELP! IT'S GOT MEEEEEEEE!" He did so as his toupee was sucked in as well.

"**BONKERSSSSSS**!"

Bonkers grabbed him by the shoulders as did T-Bone, Razor, and everybody else as they formed a human chain. Stubbs, who was holding tight to the doorway, shouted, "**I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"**

And he was right. The doorway gave way as everybody was pulled inside the sapsucker!

* * *

Inside the carnivorous contraption, everyone bumped and bashed around.

"Has anyone seen my toupee?"

"What happened to my beret?"

"I can't see!"

"It's too dark!"

"How 'bout some light?"

Bonkers lit a match. The sapsucker noticed he was burning up, so he ran around the valley, flailing his arms until he came to a lake. It sucked it up whole so hard that everyone recognized that there was a way out!

"Everybody, follow me!" T-Bone shouted. Everyone held their breaths and swam and swam as hard as they could until they were out in the dried-up lake.

The sapsucker looked at them and tried to catch them, but he rolled down the slope like a bowling ball. **"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" **Lucky shouted. They went out of its path, just in time as hit a grove of trees as if they were bowling pins.

Quickly, everyone ran through the forest and back to the old house. Panting like a dog, Doris was the first to speak up. "Lucky, I'm very sorry I yelled at you. And I'm also sorry that I went on my way home alone without you people. I know now it's wrong to stray away from the group."

"And I'm sorry, too," added Lucky. "For saying it's wrong to have an interspecies romance. I guess I know now you and Copyboy were meant for each other."

"Now, that's more like it." said Patou. "I'm proud of you, both. For making things up like friends do."

"Let's sing a song!" said Fall-Apart Rabbit.

Lucky: **Friends are there,**

All: **To help you get started,**

**To give you a push on your way,**

Lucky: **Friends are there,**

All: **To turn you around,**

**Get your feet on the ground for a brand new day,**

Lucky: **They'll pick you up when you're down,**

All: **Help you swallow your pride,**

**When something inside,**

**Got to break on through to the other siiiiiiiiiide,**

Lucky: **Friends are someone you can open up to,**

All: **When you feel like you're ready to flip,**

Lucky: **When you've got the world on your shoulders,**

All: **Friends are there to give you a tip,**

Lucky: **Friends are there when you need them,**

**They're even there when you don't**

All: **For a walk in the park,**

**For a shot in the dark,**

**Friends are there.**

Snipes: **I don't care.**

All: **But friends will care… for you-ou-ou-ou-ou!**

"So, Ms. Deer. How much do you know about fighting?" asked T-Bone. Doris gulped.

* * *

Well, Lucky, Doris, and the gang are back together. Maybe now, Doris will kick Icy's butt! Read and review!


	13. When Wooden Robots Attack!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next day, it was Thursday. Doris Deer, Lucky Piquel, Bonkers D. Bobcat, T-Bone, Razor, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Broderick, Toots, Light, Patou, Snipes, and Stubbs the Clown were on their way to Possum City once again. T-Bone was ready to train Doris into becoming a real fighter. For her first lesson, Doris was dressed in a Kung Fu suit and was assigned to chop down a stack of heavy cinderblocks.

Her first attempt ended painfully when she hit the top cinderblock too hard. She clutched her hand in pain. But T-Bone assured her that she had to stick to it-For her lesson wasn't done yet. She stared at the stack and thought, _"I can do this. I can do this." _She hit as hard as she could and all the cinderblocks were cut in two! Everyone applauded her success and T-Bone and Doris bowed in respect.

_As they continued their journey home, T-Bone, Razor, and Lucky were determined to teach Doris that it wasn't enough to simply being in love with Peter Possum. The time would come when she would have to fight for him. But with Icy as her opponent, would she be up to the challenge?_

* * *

The hours passed. Doris ate apples, celery, carrots, steak, chicken, and other good food, ran an obstacle course, lifted weights, ran on the treadmill, punched a punching bag, and took down a cardboard figure of Icy as her final test.

* * *

On a freight train bound for Petersburg, Doris and her friends encountered the sapsucker again. Doris kicked it in the shin, grabbed it and twisted it into a pretzel knot. T-Bone and Razor shot new octopus missiles into it and carried it off far away.

Doris looked at what she had done and she gave them a high five as the train continued its journey.

* * *

Finally, the squad car, the Turbokat, and Stubbs' clown car all pulled into downtown Possum City. Their trip had finally come to an end.

**"WE MADE IT!" **Doris Deer shouted, triumphantly. And everyone leapt out of their vehicles and celebrated their accomplishment. They gave hugs, high-fives, shouted loudly, and danced and pranced in the street. Until…

There was the sound of a robot stalking this way. "What was that?!" Lucky asked, loudly. "It sounds like one of the wooden robots." said Doris, gravely.

"Wooden robots. What are wooden robots?" asked Razor.

"They have the top of a pine tree and have legs." said Doris.

"Good, good."

"NO! NOT GOOD! That's not the worst part!"

"WHAT'S THE WORST PART?!"

"Wooden robots work together when they're together!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked around in terror.

"Okay. Breathe, just breathe. Do not make any sudden movements." said Lucky.

Right behind a tree, a wooden robot used its buzz-saw to cut it down. **"TIMBERRRRRR!" **shouted Bonkers.

The tree fell down right in front of them. Staring at them was the giant wooden robot! They screamed in terror and ran through one way.

*pant, pant, pant, pant* "What'll we do now?!" *pant, pant* Doris asked Lucky.

"We, uhhh… You see that tree right there?!"

"What tree?!"

**"THAT TREE! **Run for it!" shouted Lucky.

Doris was incredulous. "Run?!"

"Hey. If we can climb like chimpanzees, the answer is no!"

Suddenly, the robot tore down a tree with its bare gloves. Everyone split up. Lucky, Bonkers, Razor, Stubbs, Broderick, and Patou went one way, and Doris, T-Bone, Light, Snipes, Toots, Fall-Apart Rabbit went the other way.

"I don't wanna' dieeeeeee!" wailed Snipes.

"Me neither." said Doris. "We need to find somewhere safe." But just as they rounded a corner, what did they see? An entire robot army from the nefarious Dr. Paul Bunion! "Run the other way!" Doris shouted.

They did so and ran into the other six. "Lucky, we need to find somewhere else to be safe. There's a whole robot army coming this way!"

"What?!" Lucky heard the footsteps coming and said, "Aw, man. All right, new game plan. Doris, take Bonkers, Fall-Apart, and the rest to the tree. T-Bone, Razor, and I will lead them away."

"No!" said Doris. "If you stay, we stay! I don't want to leave you."

"NO! GO ON! GO ON! I'll be okay!" Lucky shot back. Then the footsteps grew louder and louder until Doris said, "All right. GO! GO! GO!" The nine-some ran for the tree while the other three put their hands together. "If we die," said Razor. "Our girls will know they love us. Okay. 1, 2, 3, BREAK!" And they ran off to face their prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doris and her friends ran for the tree that Lucky had told her to go. "Everybody, get in! Now!"

They all ran in, single file as Doris was the last one to close the door. Everyone huddled against the wall, in panic. "I don't wanna' see my partner go to the big promotion in the sky." sniveled Bonkers. "I hope they survive this one." Said Patou.

* * *

Outside, the squad car was barreling down Main Street at top speed. "Okay, I've got them following on my tail. What next?" asked Lucky on the walkie-talkie.

"Head 'em off at the cliff ahead, but be careful; One sharp drop and you're gone for good." T-Bone responded.

"Right." Then he leaned out of the window and shouted to the robots,"HEY, ROBOTS! COME AND GET ME!" He stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could and it drove even faster. The robots kept coming closer and closer. Patou looked outside and said, "What is Detective P. doin'?" "Lemme' see." said Doris. She looked out the window, too, and said, "**LUCKY! NO!" **The squad car reached the cliff and made a sharp left, just in time as the robots fell down to their deaths. One of them grabbed onto the Cliffside for dear life, but the earth broke off in a clump, sending the robot and the squad car (with Lucky inside) toward their impending doom.

Everyone looked outside and screamed in terror. Unfortunately, that made the last robot come charging toward it. T-Bone looked through the cockpit and made him think, _"If Detective Piquel's dead, then Razor and I will die, too." _Then he said to Razor, "Buckle up, buddy, we're up for our last ride."

"T-Bone… you don't think-"

"I know… it's time." Knowing that they were about to make the ultimate sacrifice, T-Bone put the Turbokat to 'THRUST' position and barreled through the trees.

* * *

In the meantime, the savage mechanical beast was coming for the tree Doris and her friends were in. Everyone held hands, paws, and wings together, knowing that they were ready to die. But not today as the Turbokat slammed into the side of the robot and carried off, far away. Then, they heard a crash. **"SWAT KAAAAAATSSSSSS!" **shouted Bonkers. They ran outside, splitting up in different directions. Doris, Stubbs, Bonkers, Fall- Apart, and Patou took one way, while Snipes, Broderick, Toots, and Light took the other.

The five-some went to the cliff and looked down. **"LUCKYYYYYYY!" **shouted Bonkers. "No, no, no! It can't be!" Doris sobbed. "He was one of my only friends I knew to die this way… I will avenge his death… and kill Icy for revenge!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the mean streets of town, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were running toward the Trix's lair. Double D was stressed out the most. "Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear!"

"What's the matter, Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

**"ICY TOOK MR. POSSUM AWAY! WE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"**

"**SHUT UP! WITCHY LADY DON'T KNOW THAT CHICK!"**

**"DON'T EVER SAY THAT, EDDY! **The lady from the dark side of the cosmos will hear us!" said Ed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Git movin', Monobrow!

"I am running as fast as I can, Eddy!"

* * *

Depressing, isn't it? Even heroes have to die out with a bang. The last chapter is coming very soon!


	14. Doris Deer to the Rescue!

Finally, after facing a couple of slave traders, a flock of nasty owls, a hungry sap-sucker, and a troop of wooden robots, the last chapter… IS HERE!

* * *

Night came, and Icy laughed sinisterly. "As I said, my love," She said as the Eds snuck onto the property of her lair. "I… REFUSE... to LOSE!" Peter gasped as Edd used a pair of binoculars to see the commotion. As you can see, Peter Possum was decked out in a wedding suit, as Icy was wearing a gown that matched her trademark color.

"Let me go!" He snapped. "You're hurting my tail!" "Then, get smart. YES!Or die trying." His not-to-be-desired-wife said in a threatening tone.

"I don't stand a chance with you!" Peter shot back. "But, honey dumpling," Icy said. "You'll only rot." And with that, she flung him over her right shoulder as if it were a pack. "Now, off to the wedding!" Yes, things seemed the end to Peter "Pith" Possum. Until…

"Not so fast, Icy!"

In front of her were a reporter and a magnificent menagerie of her friends. It was Doris Deer, Ace Reporter for a Great Metropolitan Tabloid! Alive and well!

"YOU!" Icy dropped him down to the sidewalk. "How many times do we have to kill you, woman?!"

"Four times was enough, Icy." said Doris. "You've picked the wrong town to take over!"

"Now, you're going to WISH that you WERE!" Then, Icy turned to Darcy and Stormy. "Ladies, take of care of Peter for me, please. I've got a score to settle with Doris Deer." Catching up to Icy, they stood face to face in the foyer. "Let the battle BEGIN!" The stage was set. Doris and Icy were coming head on. Doris had her fists sticking out front, but Icy used her powers to trap her! "NO!"The men shouted.

"Well, that was said and done easily." Icy said as the rest came to her. "Come, Peter." She dragged him by the hand. "Let me go!"

"Ms. Deer! Oh-no!" cried Double D. "Quick! Follow those bad guys!" Patou shouted as everyone pushed her out front and put her on the wagon. It was a difficult time, handling the weight of the ice block as they went steadily out of the bad side of town.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trix had made it to the Jane Goodall Zoological Church. The pastor was expecting Doris and Peter together, but Icy shoved the door aside and raised her voice for all to hear. "Creatures of Earth, I have come in peace." The animals sighed a breath of relief. Yeah, right. "However… if you don't turn in a sum of one million dollars, I shall take over all of Possum City!" Everyone screamed in terror and ran for their lives, even if they evacuated the church!

* * *

Meanwhile, the good guys pulled hard as they could to follow the Trix. Even now, the mass of the ice block started to crush the wagon. Fall-Apart, who had been tugging on the handle for quite some time, gave a breath and plopped down on the pavement. "Pat, are we there yet?" he moaned. "I wanna' get some ice cream."

Suddenly the earth started to shake. Was it an earthquake? No. It was…AN ONCOMING STAMPEDE AT 9 O CLOCK**! **"Somebody, git dat wagon!" Patou shouted. Stubbs and Bonkers pushed and pushed, but it was too late! The stampede trampled the two and pushed the ice block out of its path! It shattered into pieces and Doris fell on her front side. Her teeth chattered and her face was blue. "Ms. Deer!" shouted Double D. "Are you all right?"

Doris rested her palm onto her forehead. "Brrrrr! Staying trapped in that ice block got me all frozen up." She said. "Ms. Deer, you must save Mr. Possum!" Double D cried. And everyone else started pitching in.

"Git goin', Ms. Deer!"

"Come on, baby! You can do it!"

"Atta girl. That's the stuff!"

"Come on. Get up!"

"I think you can."

Doris shook in place to get herself warm and she finally regained focus. "I didn't come… 548 miles and… lose three out of my eleven friends to be slaughtered by the likes of you!" Finally, they pushed her to the front door of the church and Doris said, **"ICY! COME ON! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!" **Whooping out a battle cry, she charged forward and kicked Icy in the face! Icy was enraged. **"YOU STUPID TWIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" **She was about to use her powers when Doris jumped in the air and punched her.

"Copyboy! Run!" She ordered. Peter did so and the two got in a duel. Icy used her hand to freeze Doris, but she went one way and grabbed her ponytail. She yanked it so hard that Icy was sent screaming. **"GO, BABY, GO!" **shouted Eddy.

The two women got into a chase with her friends trailing behind. "Darcy! Stormy! Help me out!" said Icy. They tried to stop them, but four figures pushed them aside. Stepping out of the shadows were Obediah, Lucky, T-Bone, and Razor! Obediah had found them and decided they could help out. "You guys go help out Ms. Deer! We'll do the rest!" said Razor. Everyone gave them a salute and rushed off into the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Icy had tailed Doris Deer to her lair, where the battle would continue. She lifted her left leg up and Icy crashed into her foot. **"I'LL TEACH YOU TO KICK ME!" **She got ready to slap Doris, who ducked and slapped her back. "I was ready to have him, Ms. Deer! Now, you're going to meet your maker!"

Just as all hope seemed lost, Lucky came and flung her over his back! Doris gave him a big bear hug. "Oh, Lucky! I thought you were dead!" "Hey, I thought I was dead, too." replied Lucky. "But that's not all. STUBBS! ROLL 'ER IN!" The earth shook and in came a large army tank, with Stubbs in the cockpit. "Did someone call in a tank?!" Stubbs shouted. "Bonkers, do the honors!" ordered Lucky.

"You got it, boss!"

And with that, he packed her, Darcy, and Stormy inside the cannon. Stubbs used a lever to lift the cannon up high, and then, shouting, **"FIRE IN THE HOLE, GUYS!"**, he pressed a button, and the tank shot them way up high into the sky!

"But what if they come back?" asked Doris.

"No worries. They ain't comin' back." advised Patou. And he was right: a ball which carried them up high exploded, killing them all, and putting an end to the Trix's would-be reign of terror.

Peter Possum gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Ms. Deer, will you ever marry me?"

"Oh, of course, I will!" She said.

* * *

In the next 5 days, it was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping harmonious songs, and the air was fresh. Inside the Jane Goodall Zoological Church, every animal, from the large elephant to the small ant, were there for Peter Possum and Doris Deer's wedding.

The pastor asked them if they were going to take care for each other as long as they lived, to which they responded, "I do".

"Then, by the powers invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife." Everyone applauded. "Congratulations." said the pastor. "You may kiss the bride." They did so and a standing ovation occurred, while Lucky, Chance, Jake, Bonkers, Fall-Apart, Toots, Light, Broderick, Snipes, Stubbs, Patou, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Obediah gave them a big group hug.

_"So, Doris Deer and Peter Possum proved that neither distance nor danger could stand in the way of true love. You only need to follow your heart. And puncturing pinecones! They lived happily ever after." _And that's when the final song began.

Chorus: **Just wait and see-eee.**

**Our wedding day is not very far,**

**Our folks will whisper,**

**And say how lovely we both are,**

Later, the Possums and their friends were seen with their wonderful children, as their father, T-Bone and Razor were teaching them how to be superheroes. Peter Possum and Doris Deer's dream of marrying each other finally came true.

**We'll,**

**We'll have a ball.**

**Dancing and aaaaaaalllllllll…**

**When We Get… Maaaaaaa-rried!**

Then, the screen was pushed aside to reveal Stubbs the Clown smiling, and saying, "Good night, folks!" And he pulled the screen back to reveal the words,

**THE END**

* * *

Wow! How was that?! That was one incredulous story I wrote there! R&R! Hoped you like it! Also, in the last few chapters, I borrowed some quotes from Aladdin, Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Garfield theme song "Friends Are There", Rock-A-Doodle, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story.


End file.
